The AVGR Way
by JustFun101
Summary: When Adam Taurus left the White Fang to seek the equality that his dear friend desired, he expected to mingle with the humans he grew up despising, what he didn't expect was to be paired up with humans who might not have it all upstairs. With a bounty hunter, an Atlas sniper and a mad demoman for a team, this wildcard group is gonna spice things up a bit...
1. Chapter I- Bull's Reflection

**Greetings everyone, welcome to my first story... Okay that sounded a bit too formal for a fanfiction story. Anyway, I'm just going to clear up a few things before we go on further: English is not my primary language, so if I make certain grammar mistakes I apologize or that; Since this is my first time ever writing any type of story online, it will not be the best story but i'll do my best to keep it at least fluid and understandable; I'll be doing this story for fun, so don't expect anything too serious.**

 **Now about the story: it's an idea (although not entirely original) that's been stuck in my head for a while after reading a few stories about a "what if" situation involving Adam entering Beacon Academy after Blake leaving the White Fang, and I was like 'Fuck it, I'm gonna share this idea for entertainment', so it's gonna be that kind of story. Either these first few chapters are going to be like RWBY's trailers presenting each member of the team, or I'll just introduce the OCs in the storyline, I'll decide later.**

 **So without further ado, let's get this thing started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, only the future OCs .**

* * *

Chapter I- The Bull's Reflection

Forever Fall, one the most popular and sublime sights that Vale has to offer. With it's plains, cliffs and mountains covered in a monumental scarlet forest, it would seem that it could leave any being who steps or passes it's holy red grounds breathless, almost as if anyone's worries, doubts and anger could be cast away along with it's ever falling crimson leaves...unless if this anyone is a certain bull faunus currently present in a small camp that belongs from the notorious White Fang deep in the forest.

Nothing could be heard from the inside of Adam's tent except for his slightly ragged breathing, nothing was in a state of movement except for the rising and falling of the chest from the only presence in the tent, and nothing in the tent showed any type of emotion except for Major Adam Taurus, Leader of the White Fang's Vale branch, whose fury was almost brought to bare.

Rage, confusion, betrayal, these were the feelings that the faunus Major was currently trying sort out, which was proving to be rather complex due to the days events. The Lieutenant had left a few minutes ago after a little discussion on what to do in regard of the feline deserter who left and ruined the train robery, he even volunteered to track her down, but Adam had dismissed him declaring that he needed some time to think before taking any action.

 _'How dare she...'_ thought Adam to himself, clenching his fists. _'How fucking dare she leaves us like that! After all this time in the White Fang, she decides to straight up leave when we are really starting to making a difference! Why!?'_ anger was getting the better of him, eating at him, gradually riling him up, until...

 **SLAM**

...it hit it's breaking point, splitting the wood from the table he was currently sitting.

A few moments of silence later, he scoffed. _'Now that I think about it, I should have expected the possibility of this kind of scenario happening.'_ he thought with a clearer mind now that his anger has slightly subsided. _'Ever since the White Fang's change of leadership, it was clear that she was starting to having doubts about our cause. Hell, she even showed a slight hesitation moments before we jumped on the train today.'._ As if to prove his point, sudden images of Blake sitting in a rock on the forest of Forever Fall came to his mind, specifically the expression on her face before they started the heist, like she wasn't so sure anymore.

But thinking back at it, Blake has been dropping some hints lately that he has been changing along with the ways of the Fang. At first he din't pay it too much mind, assuming that she was merely referencing his now more violent tendencies back then, but now it click him that it was not just that. It was how far he would go to prove a point to humanity, and a certain moment came to mind.

 _Opening a crate with the Schnee emblem on it, it presented to Adam and Blake a good amount of Dust in it. "Perfect." said Adam "Move up to next cart, I'll set up the charges.". Hesitation had appeared on Blake's pale face has she asked "What about the crew members?", to which Adam turned to her and responded with "...What about them?"_

Before those events, the bull faunus had already experienced what it was like to take away lives, but he never thought that he could be capable of taking an innocent's life, weather it was a human's life or a faunu's one, and today he almost crossed that line by almost blowing up the crew members of the train to kingdom come. If it wasn't for Blake, he might have gone down to a path that he could never return. He realized now how much she had looked up to him, since he was the one who taught her how to fight, how to survive and he might've been one of the reasons to why she still stuck around with the Fang for this long after it's leadership change.

And now that she was witnessing the one person she looked up to gradually turning into a spiteful being, he understood now to some extent why she could no longer stay around. At this point, Adam's anger had subsided completely, in it's place a sense of regret submerged from the pits of his emotions.

But confusion still remained.

 _'Does she really think that we can earn the respect of those pitiful humans any other way? Does she seriously think that she can make the difference any other way?'_ Now, Adam wanted to have faith in her, but it was very unlikely she could make the difference herself. _'Think Adam, think! If you were a antisocial feline bookworm faunus who wanted to change the White Fang's ways back, where would you start?'_

There were not a lot of options the she could take: she could go to Menagerie and meet up with her parents, since her father was the former High Leader of The White Fang, but it was unlikely she had the courage at the moment to face her parents after what she did. Could she go to Mistral to meet up with the current High Leader and convince her?... Fuck no, what the hell was he thinking. Then that only leaves one option...

"A Huntsman Academy..." muttered the faunus distastefully . As much as he disliked the idea, he could not deny the logic behind it. She was skilled at fighting but still not at her peak, the Academy's teachings could allow her to improve while at the same time learn to coexist with humans. And since he knew her, he could deduce that she would not go to a academy too far, so that only leaves Beacon Academy has the best option.

But one question still remained:

"What am I going to do?"

He was planning to go back to Mistral, but after contemplating for this long, Adam wasn't so sure anymore, should he just continue with his current agenda or should he follow Blake's example? After a few moments of silence, he finally came to a decision.

"Screw it." he muttered.

Grabbing Wilt and Blush on another table, he made it to the exit of the tent, outside he could see members of the White Fang on guard. Making his way to the exit of the camp, he was almost out until a certain voice stopped him.

"Sir?"

Turning back, he saw the masked face and the muscular frame of the Lieutenant.

"Yes?" Adam gave his attention.

"Are you going back to Mistral now?"

A few seconds of pregnant silence later, he finally responded "No, I'm going for a walk." said Adam turning his back. "A VERY long walk."

Not even bothering to look back, he exited the camp with a objective now in mind.

 _'Very well my darling, let's try this your way.'_ was his thought as he continued walking through the deepness of the crimson forrest...

* * *

 **And that concludes chapter 1, it if wasn't anything too exciting but it's just the beginning, i'll try to make the future chapters more entertaining. Also I apologize in advance if any of the characters of the show sound too out of character in this story. With that all said:**

 **See ya next time.**


	2. Chapter II-Mad Axe

Chapter II-Mad Axe

It was middle of the night and the shattered moon shone brightly upon the rundown sector of Vale, it's empty roads, it´s dirty streets and, in particular, a certain set of abandoned buildings that may not appear abandoned at all.

In front one of these buildings, a man could been seen in front of the entrance with his back turned against the set of metal doors, as if protecting the entrance. The man's appearance is what most people would consider the aspect of a common thug: worn out street wear with a hoodie covering is head and a handgun in hand.

One of the metal doors opened behind him, it's rusty hinges creaking in the process, and another individual with similar clothing came out.

"Hey, time to switch." he said as he took out a pack of cigarettes from his pants back pocket.

The other thug sighed, but nodded nonetheless as he started to enter the building.

"I swear, we're not gettin' paid enough to put up with this shit." he muttered, signs of frustration clear in his voice.

"Oh quit your bitchin'." the other man responded. "We're just on a simple look out job while the boss does his business, what more do you expect? But if you want to sell your ass on the streets for a living then be my guest."

His companion gave him a glare. "Man, fuck you." he said annoyed.

As the the door closed, the sole thug had already a cigarette on his mouth and a lighter on his hand lighting the cigarette, letting out a puff of smoke through the air of the night.

A few moments passed, with the cancer stick already halfway smoked, and the thug suddenly noticed a set of lights approaching in his direction, accompanied by the sound of an engine. He squinted his eyes in suspicion as the lights kept getting closer and the sound of a powerful engine kept growing louder, until finally a car came upon his view, and stopped a few feet way from him.

The vehicle appeared to be a 1970 Dodge Charger with a opaque black paint, reinforced bumper and a hood scoop. After the headlights were turned off and the sound of the engine died, the door of the driver's seat opened and from within the driver came out.

The thug narrowed his eyes as he saw the figure coming out of the car, it was dark so he couldn't take in on the mystery guy's appearance. His hand was close to his handgun tucked behind his pants as a precaution.

"The fuck doin' out here?" he asked loudly. "If I were you, I'd drive my ass back where you came from!"

The presence in the shadows, however, did not seem affected by his warning. "Don't mind me, I just came here for my paycheck."

The casual tone of the stranger threw the thug off guard. "Paycheck? The hell you talkin' abo-"

Suddenly, a silver blur came from the strangers direction...

 _ **Shink**_

...and the thug found himself unable to complete his sentence thanks to the large, serrated, hunting knife lodged in his brain.

After the lifeless body hit the floor, the stranger relaxed his raised arm and started walking towards the body. When he walked in light where the body laid, his appearance became visible.

The stranger was tall and appeared to be young, almost in his 20's by the looks of it, he had dark red brown hair that was parted off-center and swept back, wine colored eyes, a few light scars on the left side of his face that scratched his cheek and deeper one running vertically across his right eyebrow. His clothing consisted in a dark red, classic trench coat reaching below his knees that had a buckle around his waist a black symbol on the left upper part of the sleeve (a black shape of a wood's axe running vertically across a upside down black star), white collared shirt with his first three buttons unbuttoned,white handwraps that only leave his fingers to bare, dark blue Levis pants and dark brown work boots. The most prominent thing on this young man was the giant, weaponized ax that was slung on his back. The blade of the weapon could be considered a mix between a wood's ax and an executioner ax, with the slightly curved handle being decorated with floral carving designs.

The young man bent down and reached for the knife lodged in the corpse's head, removing it with a fleshy sound, cleaned the blood on knife with the thug's hoodie and sheath it back in the back side of the belt covered by his coat.

"I think you've got the point." he couldn't contain the smirk from this one. "Seriously, you would think that they would have two look-outs and a fucking walkie-talkie at least, but I ain't complaining."

He then reached his inside his coat and drew a Scroll from it. Clicking a few times on it, he put the Scroll on his hear and waited for his call to be answered.

"...Yes? Who is it?" a male voice answered from the other end.

"Hey Henry, it's me." somewhat cheerful tone present.

"What do you want, Vino?" asked Henry, with an annoyed tone. "It's 3 in the morning, I was about to get some god damned rest."

"Alright, sheesh, I'll get to the point." the now called Vino replied. "It's about the bounty you propose to me. I forgot to ask you if I needed to bring the guy alive."

"Huuh, let me check here real quick..." a few tipping noises could be heard from the scroll. "Well, since this guy is a rouge huntsman and now crime lord, they want him to face a trial, so the bounty is only valid if he's at least breathing. I'm surprised you of all people didn't look up this particular detail."

Vino chuckled. "I know, right? This almost sounds like a convenient plot exposition."

"Anyway, plot exposition aside, if that's all then I'm gonna hang up." Henry concluded. "I got better things to do then to deal with your occasional unprofessional strokes. Goodnight."

"Have a good one." the call ended. "...Cranky four-eyed prick."

Vino sighed as put put his Scroll back in his coat. "Welp, time for light warm up." he said as he drew the ax, resting it on his shoulder, and approached the doors.

The doors were blown off its hinges with just a kick, and he was immediately welcomed by the mixture of the smell of decaying building, tobacco and the sound of hip-pop coming from out-of-view stereos. From his point of view, he could see two upper floors above him with a few thugs with shotguns and SMG's, some of them having also bullet-proof vests, in front of him, just a few meters away, was an elevator that would take him to the next floor above, with the only thing in between him and the elevator being an enemy only visibly armed with a baseball bat.

"Hello, bitches!" was the most formal greeting he could come up with for these soon to be dead scums. Without wasting anymore time, Vino sprinted to the nearest unfortunate enemy before any of the armed threats above him could start laying fire. "Wapow!"

Before the enemy could even react, Vino had already swung his ax to the thug's face, sending him flying straight to a wall on Vino's left, with aura being his only saving grace from having his jaw completely ripped off.

"Shit! Intruder!" one of them exclaimed.

The axe wielder then noticed the elevator doors opening, catching a glimpse of three men armed with assault rifles.

Reacting quickly, he swung the axe with his right arm, sending it hurling towards the man to his right, pining it to man's chest, and sprinted to the remaining thugs. He grabbed the head of the man in the middle and slammed it to the metallic wall behind him, knocking him unconscious, while the guy on the left raised his weapon, only for Vino to grab the weapon's barrel, sending some misfired rounds of dust to the side, and launch a devastating straight punch to the scum's face, denting the wall behind said scum in the process.

After the last threat went limp, Vino slammed the elevators controls with his hand, closing the doors, and removed his axe from the dead enemy's chest and slung it to his back. The wine eyed axe user then pulled from inside his coat a large, modified version of a 45 Long Colt Top Break Revolver. It was black chromed, and instead of having a cylindrical barrel, it had a 26 cm long rectangular barrel, almost resembling a pistol slide, with a miniature skull on the end of it for an iron sight, a seven round revolving chamber and a stylized grip twisting into a sharp point.

As soon the elevator's doors opened, Vino got out, aimed his gun with one hand to his right and let loose a .45 fire dus round with a loud bang. The round punched through the nearest foe, sending the foe to the ground with a pained scream, as Vino shot a few more rounds to the other thugs in front of him and one across the other side of the current floor, making them drop like flies.

"Aaaannd clear! Moving on!" Vino proclaimed with a grin as he ejected the empty shells from the chambers, said casings clattering on the ground, before injecting new ones with a speed loader.

Snapping the Top Break chambers shut, he reached a stairway to next floor, entering in a room with enemies on sight. He came up to the nearest armed thug and backhanded him and forcefully gripped him from behind, creating a meat shield. The meat-shield's companions showed no mercy as they kept laying down fire, while Vino retaliated with more success, each round found it's mark and painted the room and the tables with blood splatters.

Sensing someone coming from an entrance to his left, Vino disposed of his now useless meat-shield... by throwing it with one hand to the poor thug entering the room, sending them both to the ground. In a blink of an eye, Vino was already upon them, axe drawn over his shoulder, and executed a devastating downward strike with a beastly shout, cleaving them both by the waist and cracking floor underneath.

While the bodies were creating a huge crimson puddle, the axe bearer heard several steps coming from the entrance before him.

"He's definitely over here!"

"Heh, how about a little scatter fun?" Vino muttered. With a twirl of the axe, the weapon started shifting.

The blade of the ax shifted into a firearm stock, parts that were on the shoulder of the ax's handle sledded downwards the handle, letting a trigger and a trigger guard appear beneath the shoulder, transforming into a shotgun fore-end that was accompanied by a barrel that was the weapon's magazine. A circular entrance appeared beneath the knob, and an iron-sight appeared above it, extending firearm's ribs along the grip. With the transformation complete, the ax was shifted into a pump-action shotgun.

He pumped the weapon one-handed, letting a shell fall to the floor. Now he was ready.

"It's shotgun time!" Vino proclaimed with a mad grin.

Proceeding to the entrance before him, he came upon a hallway with a few enemies present, including two heavily armored thugs on the end of the hallway Vino noted.

 **BLAM!**

 _CHICK-CHICK_

So, naturally, he started pumping shell after shell, dropping bodies upon bodies.

"Step riiiigght up! Step right up!" he taunted his foes.

Has he took some cover, Vino reloaded shells into the weapon with his right hand, while the left hand alone then pumped the weapon when he finished reloading.

"Got my eyes on you, motherfucka!" shouted one of the thugs on the other end. "I'm gonna end you!"

"Oh yeah!?" Vino responded amused. "Not if I-!"

He cut himself off when sensed something landing beside him that made his eyes widen:

A grenade.

"SHIT!" was the only response he gave as he dove out of the cover before the grenade exploded it.

With no other choice, he started running towards the remaining armored thugs, his aura taking a few of the opposing shots, and pumped a few shots to stun them, giving him time to shift his shotgun back into a ax. As soon as he was near his first victim, he gave two quick horizontal strikes with his large ax, before delivering descending diagonal cleave towards the neck, decapitating the man.

By the time the head fell to the ground, the other armored men had recovered and aimed his assault rifle by the hip. Reacting quickly, Vino held his ax over his head with both his hands, and started repeatedly striking the thug's face with the end-knob of the weapon like it was a butt of a firearm...

 **BLAM!**

...,with each strike letting a shotgun round loose from the end-knob, empty shells exiting from the shoulder of the handle.

 **BLAM-BLAM-BLAM!**

With one final strike, the thugs head was obliterated due to his aura being incapable of taking anymore shots and his body was sent flipping.

With that taken care of, Vino proceeded forward to room in front of him, the entrance being a destroyed wall, and slid to the nearest cover as he noticed armed enemies to his left entering the room filled with a few crates and tables, staying in his crouching position.

"The fucker is gotta be here somewhere!" one the armed enemies exclaimed. "Spread out a bit!"

 _'Oh, they have no idea where I'm at.'_ Vino thought as he took a quick peek from his cover, shifting his ax to shotgun mode. _'I just gotta wait for the right moment.'_

And so he waited a few seconds as the thugs spread out a bit and came closer.

"Cooome on, come on." he muttered with a smirk. He then finally laid the surprise ambush upon them:

"POP!" **BLAM!**

Vino repeatedly peaked from his cover with each shot, comically decimating his foes one by one, each of them screaming in pain.

 _CHICK-CHICK_

"POP!" **BLAM!**

 _CHICK-CHICK_

"POP!" **BLAM!**

 _CHICK-CHICK_

"POP!" **BLAM!**

 _CHICK-CHICK_

"POPA JOHN'S!" **BLAM!**

 _CHICK-CHICK_

"POP!" **BLAM!**

 _CHICK-CHICK_

"POP!" **BLAM!**

 _CHICK-CHICK_

After the last empty shell hit the cement floor, only silence remained in the room as Vino stood over with his shotgun still smoking, analyzing the area now littered with corpses and few splatters of blood. A few more moments of silence later, Vino snorted as he remembered something.

"Did I really just say Popa John's?" he rhetorically asked himself in amusement.

Reloading the weapon, he continued on his path to the bounty.

"Well, time to meet the man. Hopefully this guy can offer me something more than a warm up."

* * *

Said muscular, leather hoodie bearing, rogue huntsman was not having the best of evenings.

First he had a tight schedule to begin with, then there was his lack of resources in order to hire decent henchmen, leaving him no other option than to hire street rats who would accept any easy job for some lien, and now there was an intruder currently butchering said street rats, who he was almost certain was coming for him.

The crime lord was currently alone in a large warehouse sized room, since the last of his henchmen have gone out in hopes to resolve the intruder problem, with huge amount of crates that were either filled with weapons, dust or illegal narcotics.

Just as he was organizing his products, he heard the ever increasing sound of gunshots, flesh being cut and pained screams getting closer and closer to him. With his body tense, he stopped what he was doing and concentrated all of his attention to the entrance. The sounds kept growing louder until, after a last slice, it all stopped, leaving only the ambient hip-hop beats to be heard.

After a few seconds of nothing happening, the rogue huntsman became skeptical...

...Until the door of the entrance was suddenly blown off it's hinges, forcing him to move slightly to the side to avoid to be hit by it, and the trench coat wearing intruder, with the axe rested on his right shoulder and a hand in his coat pocket, invited himself in.

"Heeeere's Johnny." Vino said with a low menacing voice accompanied by a feral grin.

Vino's young appearance took the rogue by surprise, since he was expecting at least someone older, although the look on his eyes may show that he could be mentally older in some ways.

"You got guts for a little shit, I'll give you that." the rouge voiced his displeasure.

"I wouldn't consider myself little, but alright." Vino murmured, comparing their height differences.

"So, you came here for my bounty, is that it?" the rogue continued on.

"You could say that." Vino said _. 'Although at this point, it's more of an excuse to alleviate boredom.'_

"So that makes you a suicidal greedy fool." the rogue concluded.

"Yeah yeah yeah, can we get on with this?" Vino interrupted the rogue with a bored tone, receiving a glare from the criminal in return. "As much as I would like to spend more time with you, I got better shit to do than to listen to you preaching about a man's sin. We already have churches for that."

"You're gonna eat your words, you arrogant little punk!" the rogue replied with a sneer, drawing a bastard sword from his back.

Vino observed his opponent's weapon, noticing the trigger-guard on the weapon's handle, the slot running through the middle of the blade and the four holes in the middle of the blades length. _"Hm, the weapon's gun mode gotta be an assault rifle, but which caliber?"_

Vino grinned, removing the ax from his shoulder, and held it horizontally in front of him with his knees slightly bent.

"Now we're speaking the same language!"

And with that, both combatants charged at each other. When they were in close proximity, they clashed their weapons simultaneously, creating sparks.

Vino proved to be the superior in strength, as the rogue was thrown off guard by the clash.

Seeing the opening, Vino spun his body and delivered a backwards kick to the rogue's stomach that sent him rolling back. When he came to a stop, the rogue almost had no time to react as Vino was already upon him with his ax already descending, so he dove to his right, letting the ax crack the floor.

In an attempt to retaliate, the rogue tried to horizontally slash Vino's left side. Vino, reacting quicker, immediately held his weapon in a vertical position to his exposed side, receiving the attack with the handle, and pushed the rogue's weapon away. He proceeded to upper slash his opponent, following up with a quick four strike combo, each strike being poorly defended by the rouge. Deciding to break his defense, Vino spun around and delivered a strike with the end-knob, shooting a shotgun round.

With the defense broken, Vino delivered a left hook to the rogue's chin, followed by back roundhouse kick. Using the momentum from the kick, he swung the ax with his right hand, nailing it into the opponent's abdomen, and spun it downwards with the rogue still lodged in it and slammed him to ground, making the rogue's body bounce off the ground.

Vino took advantage from the enemy's slight air-time by twisting his body, swinging his ax one-handed in a reverse grip in a uppercut motion that send his enemy higher in the air. Shifting his weapon into shotgun mode, he finished the combo by shooting the rogue that was in mid-air, sending his body crashing straight into one the boxes.

Switching his weapon back into ax mode, Vino glanced curiously at the weapon's blade. _'No blood? I thought I penetrated his aura back there. He must be wearing a protective vest underneath the-'_

 _ **RAT-** **RAT-** **RAT-** **RAT-** **RAT-** **RAT-** **RAT-** **RAT-** **RAT-** **RAT-** **RAT-** **RAT-** **RAT-** **RAT!**_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rapid fire and some dust infused bullets hitting his body.

Grunting, the ax wielder dove right behind the nearest box to get cover.

Vino took a quick peak from his cover and saw the rogue still standing, with his bastard sword that had the blade separated in the middle, showing a smoking barrel.

 _'Well, what do you know?'_ Vino mused, showing signs of being impressed. He took notice of the bullet wound in his own shoulder, since he was caught off guard his aura's defense couldn't protect him in time ' _That thing packs a heat.'_

"You enjoyed that one, bitch?!" the criminal aggressively taunted.

"Ooohh, you put a hole in my coat, I feel so wounded!" Vino mocked. Drawing his knife, he stuck the tip into the bullet wound with a slight grunt and began to twist it, trying to find the best position to take the projectile out of his body. Once he found it, took the knife out along with the now bloody projectile that fell into Vino's receiving hand, and inspected it. "I'll give you credit though, 5.56 mm rounds kick ass!"

"Stick around a bit longer and they'll soon be killing your ass!"

Felling his aura rapidly closing the wound, the wine-eyed young man smirked in relish. "Hohohoo, it's on, scumbag!"

With adrenaline pumping through his veins, Vino got out behind the crate with a sprint and started flanking his enemy through the left.

Said enemy immediately opened fire upon the ax wielder and found himself unable to land a single shot on the moving target as the target ran and jumped over any crates that were in his way.

Vino took out his revolver from his coat and fired three shots in his opponent's direction, forcing the rogue to roll behind a crate to take cover. Having only a few seconds window opportunity, he took a quick look through his surroundings, trying to find an advantage, until he took notice of an opened crate that was filled with crystalline Dust.

Seeing this, he made a mad dash into the crate, firing another shot to the rogue's cover along the way as a precaution, took a handful of Dust within the crate with his free hand and toss it into the rogue's cover.

Just as the rogue came out of his cover and aimed his weapon, his eyes widened as he noticed the Dust that was tossed in his way a little too late

 _ **BANG-BANG!**_

 **BOOM!**

With the two shots from the courtesy of Vino's revolver, the Dust created chain reaction that resulted into a colorful explosion mixed with various elements, blasting the rogue back a couple meters.

Using this opportunity, Vino made a bee-line straight to the disoriented criminal who was slowly getting up, cooking his right fist back. As soon he was upon the criminal, he unleashed a right hook straight to his jaw, receiving a satisfying bone crunching sound, that spun the rogue around, leaving his back exposed. Vino then warped his arms around his foe's abdomen from behind and performed a ground crushing suplex, sending the enemy's weapon slide through the floor.

As Vino was picking himself up from the floor, the rogue stayed down grunting in pain and desperately tried to reach for his bastard sword. Taking notice on what he was doing, Vino drew his revolver in a blink of an eye.

"Nahnahnah, I know what you're thinking punk." Vino started, staring coldly into the rogue's fearful eyes. "You're thinking 'Did he fire seven shots or only six?'. Now to tell you the truth, I forgot it myself in all this excitement. But being this is a .45 Magnum , one of the most powerful handguns in the world and it'll blow your head clean off, you gotta ask yourself a question...'Do I feel lucky?'" there was a brief pause as the rogue was frozen in place, his fearful gaze constantly shifting from Vino's cold eyes to the gun's barrel. "Well, do ya p-"

 **BANG!**

He didn't finish however, as a shot was fired from the rogue's direction, being Vino's head tilt reaction his only saving grace as the bullet grazed his cheek. Looking down on his target, he found in the rogue's trembling hand a miniature handgun that was probably hidden in his sleeve.

Vino gritted his teeth like feral animal, giving the shaking criminal a pissed off look, and started pushing his leg back...

"Oh, you cockblocking motherFUCKER!"

...to deliver a devastating kick to the rogue's chin, sending him crashing to the other side of the room.

With some of his anger vented, he stood there panting lightly in a attempt to calm himself, until he scoffed. "The dipshit just had to ruin my Clint Eastwood vibe..."

Sighing loudly, we walked towards the crashed body that was unconscious, slung it over his shoulder and proceed to the exit of the room.

* * *

Walking out of the decaying building and into the dark cool night, the axe wielder calmly strolled to his car with the still unconscious body on his shoulder, his footsteps being the only sound present besides the breeze that blew lightly on his coat's length as he walked. He pulled out of his coat a pack of cigarettes, caught one between his lips and took out a lighter and lit it.

As he arrived to his car, he took out his keys from his pants pocket and unlocked his vehicles doors with a click of a button.

Ever so calmly, he opened the trunk of the vehicle and dropped the body in there without too much of a care. Just as he was about to close the trunk, he stopped as his hearing picked on a peculiar sound.

 _Caaaw-Caaw-Caw_

"That's weird, I thought crows didn't appear around these parts..." he mumbled, look around curiously in an attempt to find the source of the sound. After a few seconds, he gave up. "Huh, must've probably smelled the bodies."

Resuming what he was doing, he was about to close the trunk until he noticed the body's hand sticking out and shove it inside.

As soon as he closed the trunk of the car, Vino sensed, no, FELT something behind him not too far away from him. Keeping his cool, Vino slowly turned around and came face to face with a man.

Sharp red eyes, black,graying, spiky hair, slight stubble. This man was wearing a red tattered cloak, along with a gray dress shirt and black dress pants. The most eye-catching detail for Vino, however, was the single-edged greatsword the man was carrying behind his back. Vino deduced that he must be a huntsman.

Both stood there in silence, as if trying to see through each other souls through eye contact. The stranger stood there in a relaxed stance, with one hand on his hip, having a calm yet analytical (if not accusatory in Vino's opinion) look in his eyes. Vino had his hands on the coats pockets, with his cigarette hung lazily in his lips, giving the stranger a cautious yet bored look.

After a few more seconds of stare-off, Vino, letting a puff of smoke come out between his lips, decided to break the ice.

"Sooooo, what brings you around these neck of the woods?"

"Not much, I just came looking for a certain someone... " the stranger spoke with a rough voice, glancing at the trunk of the car. "...but by the looks of it, you already beat me to it."

"Yup, unfortunately that certain someone is in a bit of tight situation at the moment." to make his point, Vino taped his hand on the trunk. "Now, if you don't mind, I have places to be."

But the stranger wasn't having any of that.

"And where do you think you're going with him?" he said a bit more serious.

"What do you think? Getting my paycheck." Vino simply responded. "I'm not greedy, but I didn't drag my ass all the way over here for nothing."

"Yeah, but usually the info about these type of bounties are not that easy to get your hands upon, unless you're a huntsman." the man pointed out. "And you don't look like a certified hunter to me."

"True dat, but why do you care so much?" Vino questioned with a slight annoyed undertone. "For all I know, I'm doing you guys a favor by taking out these type of scum."

"Usually, I wouldn't mind letting someone give huntsmen a helping hand in these type of situations." the man's red eyes narrowed at a body not to far away from them. "But killing criminals is not the best way."

"These guys knew what they signed up for the moment they accepted their job, so don't feel too bad." Vino scoffed, letting some ashes from his cancer stick fall. "Besides, if it makes you feel any better, there are a few survivors."

The stranger, however, only raised an eyebrow at that.

Seeing the look he was giving, Vino turned his head to the building's entrance and saw the body of his first victim and he also saw that, inside the building, the elevator's doors were slamming repeatedly on a corpse that stood in the way.

Turning back to the man, Vino sweatdropped. "Well, few-ish."

The man only sighed.

"Look kid. It's not my place to say it, but here's the fact: you're skilled, but you're in need of a purpose, a direction to guide yourself" the man then snorted. " The fact that you're already smoking is a bad sign."

"Ooh spare me, it's not like I'm addicted to it." Vino proclaimed, until he smelt a slight scent of alcohol coming from the man. "By the way, how's that liver doing?"

"Huh, very funny." the stranger deadpanned.

"Hey, since you're the one saying I'm in a need of direction, have any genius advice for me?" Vino sarcastically asked.

The red eyed huntsman looked at Vino for a moment, before letting a smirk cross his face.

"I might have a preposition for you, if you're interested."

Vino stood there a few seconds musing, finishing his cigarette. Until his mind came to reality, letting the butt of the cigarette fall and stepping on it.

"...Alright, I'm listening."

* * *

 **And there you have it! Took me way longer to upload this chapter, considering I was planning to release it a week ago. Sorry if the action sequences are a bit confusing, it's my first time writing one.**

 **By the way, put a VanossGaming reference in this (if you can even consider that a reference), and the other one is too obvious to point out.**

 **Well, that's everything I have to say, hope you enjoyed this chapter, we'll see in the next one.**

 **See ya.**


	3. Chapter III - It's the Eye of the Eagle

**Disclaimer: I do not own the current image cover of the story. I'm thinking of making my own in the future (and if that happens, I let you know), but for now I'll be using this one.**

* * *

Chapter III-It's the Eye of the Eagle, It's the Thrill of the Shot

It was midday, the sun was high up and it shone brightly upon the lands on the south of Vale, the sky was clear, and the only sounds present in this peaceful scenery at the moment were the light breeze and the birds chirping...until a soaring Bullhead past by, ruining the peacefulness with it's loud engines.

Inside the Bullhead's metal structure, the passengers present were men wearing militaristic outfits, complete with bullet vests, waist pouches, spare ammo clips and tactical grenades and each were doing something while they waited for the bullhead to arrive at their destination, weather it was making small talks to each other or maintaining their weapons.

Everyone were minding their business, until one of those man that was cleaning his combat knife decided to speak up to one particular passenger present in front of him.

"Hey, huuuh... Gale right? Why are you here again?" the man questioned, looking up while stopping what he was doing. "We might not be on Atlas's soldiers level, but we can still deal with a simple terrorist situation on our own."

The passenger in question known as Gale was a young man with short black hair with high slicked sides and yellow piercing eyes. He was wearing a lumberjack jacket made of leather that was partially opened, revealing a dark gray undershirt beneath, a leather strap with sniper rounds diagonally positioned around his torso that was slung over his right shoulder, and combat gloves. He also had beige colored cargo pants, with a belt with few pouches, grenades and a sheathed machete behind, and ankle high combat boots.

Gale, turning his gaze away from a person beside him that he was previously talking, gave the man in front of him his attention with a curious glance, noting the man's slight disdain undertone when he questioned Gale's presence. The young man knew that the negative emotion was not exactly directed at him.

"Oh, don't take it too personal, it's not like they doubted Vale's Militia skills." Gale casually pointed out. "The General just caught on to the fact you guys were short on one man, so he took that has opportunity to put my skills to the test, sorta like a training."

The militia soldier was a bit skeptical, but still considered the response satisfactory. "Hmm, I see..."

The soldier next to Gale frowned a bit to his colleague, but smiled nonetheless. "Ooh come on, lay off him! The kid's just fighting for his future career."

Seeing this, Gale just waved his hand dismissively with a friendly smirk.

"Nah, I get it dude. Atlas has a shitty habit of sticking into other kingdoms business, so some fucking guy from Atlas suddenly interfering into Vale's problems would be sketchy. "

Gale's words took any passenger within earshot by surprise. Usually most of the people that come from Atlas took pride in their kingdom's technological advances and militaristic government and are more easily offended if their kingdom is mocked in anyway. But the yellow eyed teenager just casually pointed out his own kingdom's flaws without too much of care.

Shaking off his surprise, the soilder in front of Gale decided to change the topic.

"Yes, right...So by the looks of it you're gonna be our dead-shot." he observed, taking notice of the weapon that was beside Gale. "Aiming to become Atlas's top sniper?"

The young sniper took a glance at his weapon that was leaned in a seat beside him.

It was an AWP sniper rifle that was costumed painted with a white body color with black and yellow ochre patterns organised in a sci-fi design (pretty much an AWP with Assimov skin, except the orange color is replaced with a yellow shade). On the side of the stock there was a circle with a symbol in it that was composed of an eagle's eye with wings on it's sides and a sniper bullet vertically crossing the eye. There was also a black and purple zebra patterned cowboy hat hanging from the top of the barrel.

"I'm not exactly trying to. Not to brag, but I'm just good at it." seeing the looks he was receiving, Gale quickly clarified. "Of course it ain't as easy as I making it sound, but I had less struggles owning my skills than other sharpshooters." _'Well, considering my semblance...'_

"So it's like a gift you got?" the soldier next to him guessed.

"Yeah, you could say that. Not the first time that people put it that way."

The conversation and the small talks went on for a few more minutes, until they were all interrupted by the Bullhead's intercom:

 _"Destination in sight. ETA 3 minutes."_ the voice of the pilot came out bit static from the intercom.

After it went silent, every passenger started to pick their weapons and tactical gear.

Gale reached for his jacket's pocket and took out a white cloth mask with two holes for his eyes that had slight burn marks on the outlines. He put the mask on, it hugged loosely on his face and reached to his collarbone, grabbed the cowboy hat hanging from his weapon, he then grabbed the weapon and slung it to his back where the weapon vertically hanged there.

"Alright people!" one the soldiers called every passengers attention. "We all know that they came for the pipelines in that village, but remember: there are two spots where they can use as a bomb site. Also, remember the callouts."

Everyone present gave a sign of understanding, they had previously studied the village's layout and decided that it was better giving names to specific locations of the map in case somebody needed to call out for emergency.

Gale gazed at the nearest window and took notice of the approaching town. The small town had old Vale architecture, considering the loosely rectangular layout, two- story houses with roof tiles and chimneys, and finally the religious looking tower that was almost in the center of the town.

But his eyes took notice of something else. Squinting his eyes more, he realized that there was human activity in a corner of the small town.

"Huh, would you look at that. The idiots with the capital T are already on the scene, boys." Gale stated in a joking tone.

"What?! Let me see!" the man who spoke earlier took a pair of binoculars while approaching the window. After four seconds of observing, he came to a conclusion: "God damn it, now they know we're here."

"Well it's not like we were gonna be stealthy in the first place." another soldier said.

"Yeah, but it kinda ruins the surprise factor." Gale pointed out.

The man with the binoculars could only sigh. "This doesn't change anything. Pilot, drop us at the opposite corner!"

Following the order, the pilot started progressively descending the aircraft as it crossed the town into an open area that was surrounded by houses and had also a well covered by a small tile roof. The Bullhead soon stopped and stayed afloat three meters from the ground. The aircraft's side door slid open and the soldiers jumped out one by one, each landing in a crouching position, and after the last passenger got out the Bullhead started ascending again.

Gale analysed his surroundings including his companions. The militia team consisted of seven men including himself: two with assault rifles, two with SMGs, one with a LMG, one with a shotgun and himself with a sniper rifle. All in all, the young sniper considered the team well balanced enough.

"Gale, how many targets did you spot?"

"Heh, about 10 ten guys."

"Okay, let's split up." One the soldier with the assault rifle decided. "One group will be camping at A-site, the other will cover the B-site from any threat coming from Banana."

"Seriously, of all the names we could've picked for that alley..." Gale muttered jokingly.

"Let's do this then!" Another soldier stated as everyone readied their firearms.

And so the team split up, Gale's group, which consisted of him, the two SMGs and the rifle, proceed to jog through a path in front of them, passing the well, while the other group of three went through a underpass to their left.

Gale's group continued on the path for a few more meters until they came upon a fountain in a corner surrounded by wooden crates and barrels.

"CT3, you'll be camping here at B-site." The lead rifle ordered one the SMGs users, who nodded and walked to an isolated corner covered by boxes.

With possible bombing site covered, the rest of the team started heading down the path until they've reached an alleyway. It was then that the team heard approaching footsteps from the other side of the alley, and Gale's eyes caught the sight of a small cylindrical object being thrown in the middle of the path.

"Oh shit! Take cover!" Gale shouted.

As soon the sniper ended the sentence, men wearing military equipment appeared around the corner and began to fire their rifles at the group. Thinking quick on his feet, Gale rolled behind a car that was to his right, the lead rifle of the team did similar by taking cover behind a corner to his left. Unfortunately, the soldier with the SMG did not react fast enough and was immediately thrown to the ground with a pained shout by the opposing firepower. The object that was thrown earlier produced a hissing sound and started releasing a large amount of dark grey smoke, obscuring the terrorists location as they kept laying down fire.

The lead rifle could only grit his teeth in anger. "Great, smoke 'nade, just what we needed!"

"Don't worry man, I got this!" Gale exclaimed as he aimed his AWP over the hood of the car.

"Are you nuts!?" the man shouted in disbelieve, firing a few times his weapon from his corner in hopes to hold down the enemy a bit. "You can't just peak them through the smoke!"

"Wanna fucking bet!?" Gale responded confidently with a grin hidden beneath his mask, and at that moment the man noticed something changing in Gale's eyes, black marks started appearing on the sniper's iris, creating a cross around the pupil.

Gale closed one eye and looked through the sniper scope, zooming on the dense smoke, and several faint, white outlines started to appear in his vision that took shape of rough humanoid figures. Aiming at an outline to the farthest left, he took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger.

 _ **BOOM**_

The sniper projectile flew straight through the smoke with the loud roar from the weapon, and an agony filled yell was heard from the other side of the smoke. Gale released his breath, pushed the weapon's bolt action back, letting an empty bullet shell pop out of the chamber and hit the floor, pushed the bolt action back to it's place, felling another round entering the chamber, and aimed at another outline on his field of vision.

"One T down!"

 _ **BOOM**_

"And another one!"

 ** _BOOM_**

After the third shot, Gale noticed one of the two remaining outlines performing a throwing movement with it's arm and not much after a flaming molotov flew out of the smoke aimed at his location. Without a second thought, the young sniper jumped over the car, his previous cover being set ablaze after the sound of glass shattering, and dashed to the smoke's direction. As he was sprinting, he pressed a small lever on his AWP, and the weapon started shifting.

The barrel of the AWP and the scope retracted to the weapon's body, which shifted into a more blunt rectangular shape, and a cylindrical grip slid out from the center of the weapon's butt. With the transformation complete, the sniper rifle had shifted into a cricket bat.

Holding the bat to his right side, he prepared for a left swing as he darted through the smoke towards the outline figure to the left of his vision. As soon as he dashed out through the other side of the smoke, he was met with the terrorists shocking expressions, who were totally unprepared for their enemy's recklessness.

"Surprise idiots!" Gale exclaimed as he swung his bat to the man on his left.

Gale's bat ended up meeting with the enemy's temple that produced a bone-shattering sound on impact and the man was send rocketing to the wall beside him with a loud thud. The other terrorist, shaking off his shock, aimed his rifle at Gale, ready to retaliate. But Gale, using the momentum of his swing, spun around and hit the man's solar plexus with the pommel of his bat, causing man to double over in a pain-infused coughing fit and misfire his weapon to the side. Taking this opportunity, Gale swung his bat to the man's right leg, forcing the enemy on one knee, before preparing another swing and unleashing it on the man's forehead, sending him sprawling to the ground.

After the last man went down, the smoke finally cleared, giving the lead rifle, who was still near his cover, a clear view of the five bodies all sprawled out on the floor. Getting out of his cover, he began approaching the young sniper, giving the bodies and Gale dumbfounded looks along the way. When he was beside Gale, he gave one last stupefied look before shaking his head.

"I swear, for an Atlas sniper, you're way more reckless than I thought."

Gale only snorted his response. "Hey man, no guts, no glory."

As they went on their way, their hearing picked on the sound of gunfire in the distance, and not long after, static sounds started emerging from their earplugs.

 _"We need assistance at B-site ASAP!"_ came a man's static voice from the earplugs, accompanied with the sound of gunshots . _"I'm pinned at Library with CT7, he's hounded! CT5 is down!"_

The leader put a finger on his earplug and clicked it. "This is CT1, we're on our way!"

"Hey, we can just go through Arch an-"

Gale did not finished his suggestion, as he was interrupted by an explosion in the distance that made the ground shake slightly.

 _"Shit! Arch and Kitchen are blocked!"_

Gale could only gain a deadpanned look. "...Well fuck."

"Then we gotta move, FAST!" CT1 declared.

The young sniper, however, stopped him "Okay, hold up a sec! How about you go through Mid and flank them on Arch side, while I go through Balcony when you're providing distraction."

"But-"

 _"They planted the bomb!"_

The man wanted to object, but he couldn't come up with a better plan at the moment and they were short on time more than ever, so he had no other choice but to agree with it. "Fine! I'll give you a signal!"

"Roger that." Gale replied, giving, a mocking salute.

With that, they proceeded to run down the path before turning to the left, where crossed an underpass. The duo then reached the point where they separated, while CT1 continued on the current path, Gale turned to path on his right, running a few more meters before stopping in front of an entrance to a building to his left. He put his AWP back behind him and took out his machete from his sheath, which started shifting until it took form of an TEC-9.

With his semi-automatic pistol ready, he went inside the building and took the stairs in front of him before reaching a long hallway. After crossing the dark hallway, he came upon a corner and saw an exit that lead to balcony, noticing an enemy in it with his back turned.

"Be veeewy quiet. I'm hunting idiots." Gale jokingly whispered to himself as he observed the enemy on the balcony, waiting for a opportunity.

 _"I'm in position."_ came the static voice from CT1.

"Alright, do it now." Gale whispered.

And not long after, sudden gunfire was heard from outside along with some yelling, distracting the terrorist on the balcony. Gale took the window opportunity and sprinted to the balcony while firing a stream of dust-infused bullets that pierced the enemy's body, making the man loose his balance and trip off the balcony's railing with a scream. When he reached the balcony, he quickly took notice of the nearest enemy on the level below. Shifting his TEC-9 back to a machete, he stepped on the rail and leaped forward off the balcony, rapidly descending towards the enemy.

"Good night, baby!" were last words that the unsuspected enemy heard, before Gale forcefully landed on his back and plunged the machete to his neck.

As Gale took the machete out of the body's neck, he realized CT1 already took care of two targets, leaving one last terrorist who was a few meters from him. With the target distracted, Gale made a bee line and lunged at the terrorist, machete ready. The last survivor turned around but did not have enough time to avoid the incoming assault, leaving Gale an opening as reached his enemy and stabbed his foe's abdomen.

The two were face to face, staring at each other for a moment, before the terrorist started coughing out blood. The young sniper forcefully pushed his foe off his blade, making him fall against a box behind him. As the remaining team was approaching him, noticed something on his fallen enemy: even though the enemy was dying and covering his hound, he gave Gale a disturbing bloody smile, before closing his eyes. And soon after, Gale felt a wave of negativity coming from the dying man, and after a few moments, his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, you piece of shit!" Gale immediately shifted the machete to gun mode and killed the dying man with a well placed shot to the head.

As the body slid down to the floor, the rest of his team was already beside him.

"Uuuooh, what the hell was that for!? The guy was alr-" the soilder could not finish his phrase as he was interrupted by a dreadful noise.

 **ROOOAAAAARR**

All of their heads snapped to the direction where the monstrous roar came from.

"...What was that?" CT1 slowly asked.

"Grimm." Gale responded, slight worry present in his voice. "This bastard attracted Grimm on purpose as a last ditch out effort!"

"Damn it! We don't have time for them!" The soldier with the shotgun, CT6, desperately exclaimed. "We still have a bomb to defuse."

"Then you defuse the bomb, while me and Gale cover you, CT3 will be covering CT7." the leader ordered.

CT6 could only nod hesitantly before he headed to the bomb that was in the middle of the crates. "Alrigth, but it's gonna take me sometime without a propper defusal kit."

"Don't worry dude, we got you covered." Gale reassured, putting his pistol on the belt and readying his AWP. "Just do your thing."

As CT6 worked on the bomb, Gale and CT1 stood on guard with their weapons ready, waiting for the wave of Grimm. A few more seconds passed, and they started hearing several Grimm growls getting rapidly closer, making the duo's bodies tense. Suddenly, several Beowulfs jumped off the roofs of the houses, growling ferociously at the humans.

Without a second thought, the duo started firing their respective weapons, gunfire music filling the air, laying waste of any opposition who came even remotely close to the site, a few came sometimes too close, but were quickly dealt with, courtesy of Gale's machete and precise strikes. A roar erupted not too far from them, and an Ursa came out of the corner in the distance that immediately charged at the duo. CT1 fired a few bursts at it, but it proved ineffective at stopping the dark creature on it's tracks, so he dove out the it's path. Gale, however, stood his ground with tense muscles waiting for the right moment to counter-attack. The moment the Ursa came close to him, Gale jumped high over the creature, performing an aerial twist, before aiming his AWP down with his right hand and firing a round that obliterated the Ursa's head, splattering black blood on the pavement.

After landing on his feet, took a glance at the headless corpse laid on the floor, slowly disintegrating, before giving his full attention at the group of Grimm present before his eyes, all hissing and growling as if they were promising pain.

"This ain't gonna cut it, I need to get messier." Gale muttered as he reloaded his weapon, letting the empty clip hit the ground and smacking a new one in, before shifting his weapon back into a bat. Grabbing the grip, he gave it a little twist and small triangular blades resembling spikes popped out of the sides of the bat.

"Cover me!" he yelled at his companion, holding the bat in a stance ready for a swing, and the lead rifle who was already on his feet nodded, aiming his rifle.

Gale immediately charged at the opposing wave in front of him, CT1's shots staggering any Grimm who tried to flank the charging sniper, and swung at the first Grimm that was on his way, an Beowulf, and the spiked bat sawed through the beast's neck, decapitating it. An Ursa tried to take a swipe at him, only for Gale to roll out of the way and perform a downward diagonal strike, enabling the bat a few inches deep on the Ursa's shoulder, who gave a pained growl. Seeing that his weapon was stuck on the beast's shoulder, Gale pulled a trigger present on the grip, and a sniper round was fired from the top the bat, the recoil of the weapon helping Gale on cleaving the Ursa diagonally in half. Two Beowulfs approached from his right, and Gale bisected both of them by the waist with two shot-propelled swings before grabbing his machete with his left hand and stabbing it to a third Beowulf that came up behind him on the head.

Removing the machete from the dead creature's head, he shifted into it's gun mode and fired a few rapid bursts upon three incoming threats, killing them with precise shots. Another Ursa came charging at him, only for Gale to jump out the way, rip through one of it's legs with his bat held on his right hand, which caused the creature to trip slide through the ground with a pained roar, before Gale spun around and emptied the rest of the TEC-9's clip on the beast's head. A few more incoming threats charged at him, but he dealt with by performing a combination of bat swings and machete swipes. Another Beowulf tried to get a drop on him, and Gale stabbed it in his chest with his machete. Still impaled in the sharp weapon, the canine beast tried to bite Gale a few times, only for the young sniper to draw a frag grenade from his belt, shoving it on the creature's mouth, removing the safety-pin, and kicking the beast of his blade. The Beowulf was staggered back near a group of Grimm, and before it could react, the canine and the rest of the group were blown up with a blast, kicking dust and Grimm limbs in the air.

Only one Beowulf remained and it stood there for a few moments growling, before charging straight at Gale. The yellow eyed sniper patiently waited for the Grimm to get close, as soon as it was close Gale swung at it...only for the canine to jump over him, surprising him. Following the creature's movement's with his eyes, Gale noticed that Beowulf was not charging for CT1 either, so it went for...the man defusing the bomb, who also took notice of it and started panicking.

"No, you don't!" Gale yelled with widened eyes.

Reacting fast, he quickly changed the bat back to the AWP and aimed at the Beowulf who was already jumping towards the man. Time seemed to slow down as Gale took a deep breath and aimed at the beast's head, before all coming back to normal when he pulled the trigger and sending the round obliterating the Grimm's head, his headless body falling over the man.

"Boom! Headshot!" Gale exclaimed in glee, popping the empty shell out of the chamber with a pull of the weapon's bolt, before noticing the man still sprawled on the ground. "Huuuuh, dude? The bomb."

The man, quickly shaking off his shock, got up and continued on finishing the defusal. After the few more seconds, the bomb stopped repeatedly beeping and the man gave a huge sigh of relief before raising a thumbs up in the air.

Seeing the job done, Gale raised his arms in the air "And it's good!"

The rest of the team could not help but to chuckle at his comedic display of enthusiasm.

The leader put a hand on his earplug and clicked it. "This is CT1. Objective has been completed, you can pick us back up."

 _"Roger that."_

* * *

The remaining team were back on the seats of the Bullhead, resting their tired muscles. As the time passed on, the leader looked at the young sniper seated across him and decided to strike a conversation.

"So, where do you go from here?"

Gale, who had already took off his hat and his mask, opened one his eyes to give the man his attention "Hhmm, I was thinking about becoming a hunstman, but I think I'll be joining at an Academy out of Atlas."

The man was slighty surprised. "Really? I heard the one from Atlas is one of the most prestigious academies."

"Yeah, I just don't like the way they persuade their student's to enlist in the Special Operatives unit by shoving it down our throats." Gale explained with a slight disdain present his voice. "I wanted to join something more 'loose', know what I mean?"

"I guess you have a point." the leader agreed. "If that's the case, do have already an alternative choice in mind?"

Gale stood there, thinking for a few moments, before finally giving a response with a small smile. "...Well, I heard a lot great things about Beacon Academy, so you never know."

* * *

 **And there you go. Before you say it, yes, this chapter was based on CS GO (the town in this chapter his pretty much a replica from the map Inferno).**

 **The character was heavily based on a Youtuber named Smii7y and his persona (I based Gale's outfit on one of Smii7y's H1Z1 videos), so there's that. Finally I'll be presenting the final character on the next chapter before moving on to the main story. So that's all I have to say, I appreciate your reviews, hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'll see in the next one.**

 **See ya.**


	4. Chapter IV-Vinny the 2nd

Chapter IV - Vinny the 2nd

The sun was barely peeking from the horizon, signaling the dawn, and it's few beams of light shone brightly upon the present dirt road and the dry vegetation surrounding it. The only sound audible at the moment was the light breeze skimming through the deserted area and it's vegetation, until the rumbling of various engines resonated in the distance. A few seconds passed, and the perpetrators of those sounds came into view in form of three trucks that only left dust behind in the deserted dirt path they pasted by.

Inside the leading truck in the front, two passengers were present wearing white sleeveless jackets with black hoods and Grimm mask covering their faces, the driver, which had dog ears coming out on top of his head through the hood, had a hand on the steering wheel and another hanging lazily outside the opened window of the truck, while the other passenger had an elbow against the door and had his face resting on his opened palm. The two White Fang goons were silent, their bodies positions reflecting the boredom of the travel, and their only main source of entertainment was the truck's radio playing country music.

A few moments have passed, and the passenger couldn't take it anymore.

"Uuuuuhhhhggg! Are we almost there yet?" he groaned out.

The driver could only sighed loudly. "For the 12th fucking time, no! And you just asked that five minutes ago!"

"Well so-rry! I'm trying to have some patience here, but I'm just a few moments away of pulling the gun and end it all!" the passenger exclaimed.

"Okay look!" taking a glance at the impatient passenger, the driver attempted to calm him down. "If it makes you feel any better, we're almost at Vale's border. After that it's just two more hours, so relax."

The passenger looked at the driver for a few seconds, before sighing and turning his gaze back at the window. "Fine, whatever. I still don't get why couldn't we just bring all the merchandise with a Bullhead, would've save a long trip from Vacuo."

"It would bring unnecessary attention that we don't need at the moment, so land transportation was our most discreet option." the driver explained. "We have a Bullhead, but only to provide backup in case something goes wrong here."

"Yeah, it makes sense..." the passenger agreed. "But I wish SOMETHING would happen, don't care what it is."

"Pfft, don't jinx it."

Not too long after, the driver's sight spotted a humanoid form in the distance stepping in the middle of the dirt road, and as the driver kept on driving closer, his eyes finally had a clear image of the lone figure standing in the road.

The lone figure was a young male of average height and lean built. He had long gray hair with purple tips that was tied into a low pony tail, having a strand framing his left side of the face that gave his hair an unkempt look, and sharp purple eyes. His dark grey upper clothing could only be considered a mix between a high collar cloak and a hoodie: the hoodie was long, reaching below his knees, only buttoned halfway from the top that left the lower half hanging open like a low cape, with a chin-high collar that almost covered his lower face, wide sleeves that covered his hands, and an emblem on the the back that consisted on a black spiky ball covered in purple flames. His lower clothing consisted of navy baggy pants, covered by ankle-high bandages, and grey and purple sneakers.

The driver stared confusingly at the lone stranger in the path, he could almost swore he saw a smirk rising on the stranger's face.

"What the...?" the driver muttered. "What is a human doing out here?"

The passenger turned to the road ahead of them. "Don't know, maybe he got lost. You think we should run him over?"

"Well, we wouldn't have any witnesses of our presence here, so-"

He stopped himself as he noticed the stranger raising his black gloved left hand, presenting a small remote. Ever so calm, the lone human placed the thumb against the small lid on the of the remote and opened it with a little push, revealing a crimson button.

"Okay, what the fuck is he-!" a shocked expression spread upon the driver's masked face as he came to a grim epiphany. "Oh..."

Almost as if noticing the drivers expression, the stranger's smirk turned into a cold smile as he pressed the button.

 _Click_

 **BOOM!**

The ground beneath the truck erupted in a blast, leveling the heavy vehicle into a blazing explosion that sent flaming scraps of metal soaring to all directions, one large scrap even flew right next to the grey-haired bomber who seem unfazed.

"Get mined, punks." he expressed with a hint of pride.

The exploding truck forced the remaining two trucks to stop, leveling some dirt in the air with the drifting tires, and immediately after, White Fang goons started exiting from the trucks armed with swords, spears and small firearms. Noticing the human responsible for the flaming show that occurred, one of the goons alerted the threat's presence to his comrades.

With a scoff, the young bomber dashed towards the group of armed faunus. As he was sprinting, with a little motion from his wrists, a pair of dark purple handles with cylinders surrounding it slid rapidly out his wide sleeves into his receiving hands and a pair of 30 cm long, sliver blades with dark purple linings popped out of the handles, revealings his weapons being a pair of large push-daggers.

A few goons fired their firearms at the approaching threat, but the bomber merely deflected most of the projectiles with a few spins from his daggers while dodging the rest of the bullets with repeated sidesteps. The bomber dealt with the first gunner he came upon with a flying back kick to the goons face, knocking him unconscious with a cracked masked in the process, before evading a sword swing from another goon that behind with a crouch and delivering a swipe kick on his legs, making the foe trip. Before the goon hit the dirt, the teen plunged his right dagger to his foe's abdomen and drove him to the ground. Sensing another approaching enemy, the bomber took the dagger out the body and slashed at the oncoming threat, staggering him, and thrust his left dagger into the goons solar plexus before taking the blade off the body with a spinning back kick, sending the bleeding faunus to the floor.

Without skipping a beat, the bomber sprinted towards his next foe who was brandishing a spear. He swung his left arm forward, sending the dagger soaring through the air, and it hit his mark on the enemy's neck, before performing a spinning flip over the goon's head, removing the thrown dagger in the process. The bomber ended on the other side with a somersault and thrust his feet upwards to another gunner's face, snapping the gunner's chin upwards and sending him spiraling to the dirt, before twisting his body and getting back on his feet with a windmill spin, staggering any goon near him, and slashing at a gunner's throat beside him, spilling his blood.

The remaining goons surrounded the bomber in a desperate attempt to overpower the lone human with numbers, but little did they know...

"Bad move, pussies!" he proclaimed their apparent mistake, crossing his arms in a 'X' formation.

Grunting slightly, vivid purple aura started to flow into his hands, building up energy. Seeing this, the surrounding faunus approached the bomber in a panicked state, but before any of them could land a hit on him, he trusted his hands out.

"AAAAHHH"

With a shout, a repulsive purple shockwave surrounded the bomber outwards, hitting the approaching enemies dead-on and sending them spiraling away, one even crashed on the front of the last truck.

Relaxing his arms, the purple tipped teen looked at his surroundings in search of any remaining White Fang allies, his sight finding nothing but unmoving bodies, either dead or unconscious, that is until he heard aggressive coughing not to far from him. Turning to the source of the voice, he found one the goons who's been repulsed back against the last truck, coughing up blood.

"Y-Y-You human b-bastard!" the goon struggled to get the words out between coughs.

The teen leaned closer faking deafness. "What was that? I couldn't hear ya over the sound of you violently coughing out your organs."

"Y-You think destroying the s-suppliers his gonna stop us in any way?" the wounded faunus continued with words laced with venom.

"I'm just here for the cargo, so don't flatter yourselfes." the bomber deadpanned. "Although halting you group of fucks is a bonus."

In return, the weakened goon gave a hateful glare. "No m-matter what you fucking h-humans do, the extiction of your kind is only a matter of time!"

The teen could only give a cold look, as a spherical object rolled out of his right sleeve into his hand. "Tch, we'll see about that."

Clicking on a button, he carelessly tossed the beeping sphere close to the faunus and backed away and the faunus eyes widen.

 **BOOM!**

The faunus was engulfed in a fiery explosion along with the truck, creating a rain of flaming scrap metals.

With the opposition dealt with, the bomber walked to the back of the last remaining truck. Raising the cloth covering the cargo of the truck, he was met with the sight of large amounts of weaponry of various degree.

"Hmmmm yup, looks like it's all here." he concluded after looking through the cargo for a moment.

Satisfied, he marched to the driver's side and climbed inside the truck, closing the door. He then ignited the truck's engine and procceded to drive on the current path, avoiding the burning wreckage of the destroyed vehicle on the way. A few seconds of driving later, the bomber's facial expression changed, as if he suddenly noticed something was wrong...

"Seriously, country music?" he said out loud as he frowned at the radio in front of him. "Of all the shit they could listen on a road trip..."

Scoffing, the bomber reached with his right, bare hand and started to mess with the radio's controls, and after a few seconds of mixture of radio stations and static sounds, he seemed to reach his desire taste.

 **[Soundtrack: NWA-Appetite for Destruction]**

A wide grin split his mouth. "There we go! Now we're rolling up in this bitch!"

Static sounds then started emerging from the walkie-talkie below the radio. _"Hey, you still there? Backup is on the way, coming from the east!"_

The bomber's grin, like a switch, turned into a scowl. "Shit. Of course they would call for reinforcements."

Not too long after, his eyes caught on the sight of two vehicles (small trucks) in the distance, whose drivers probably decided it was the best idea to create an improvised road-block with the vehicles by drifting them sideways to a stop. White Fang members exited the trucks and aimed their weapons at the purple eyed bomber's direction. If luck was on their side, the cargo thief would stop and accept his demise quietly...

...How unlucky they were.

Gritting his teeth, the teen changed gear and forcefully stomped on the accelerator pedal as far he could go, the truck's engine roared louder as a result. The faunus opposition immediately opened fire upon the oncoming heavy vehicle, decorating it with sparks and bullet-holes. The driver ducked slightly, evading some of the glass shards from from the bullet blasted windshield. With adrenaline pumping through his veins and music popping on his ears, he yelled.

"Beep-Beep, motherfuckers!"

The truck's head-on collision with the light vehicles ahead resonated a metallic clash, overwhelmingly sending the latter mentioned vehicles tipping over to the sides of the road, as well as throwing Fang members limply flipping through the air, their pained yells clearly audible. The truck, now with the front dented, made a bee line through the wreckage, taking a right turn.

The young bomber drove for a minute before hearing more engines coming from the left side. He turned his head and spotted two more oncoming enemy vehicles with the left rear-view mirror. Seeing that he had to dispatch them permanently, he scowled as he drew his right dagger from his sleeve and it's pieces started shifting.

The edges of the blade retracted, the rectangular cylinder near the handle expanded and slid forward, resembling a large rotating chamber, a barrel extended from the upper edge of the chamber, and the edge-less halves of the blade formed frames under and over the chamber. The dagger transfigured itself into into a small compact version of a MGL grenade launcher.

Gripping the MGL with right hand, he aimed it at the left opened window as the sound of the incoming cars grew louder. A small truck came into view with the Fang passenger ready to fire his SMG to the teen, and without hesitation, the teen pulled the trigger.

 _FLOOP_

The 40mm grenade propelled from the weapon's barrel and hit his mark. The resulting blast shook the bomber's truck as the Fang's flaming vehicle was sent cartwheeling sideways in a fiery scrap. The other car tried to flank from the right side, getting ahead of the truck, and the passengers started delivering rapid fire that forced the purple-eyed bomber to duck his head. The bomber retorted with another MGL shot, it hit the driver's side and decimated the vehicle along with it's passengers. The bomber would have hit the destroyed remains of the vehicle if he hadn't swerved the truck to the side.

Three more vehicles came as he passed an intersection, two to the right and one to the left, and under the pressure of the incoming gunfire, the bomber settled on dealing with the annoyances to the right. He aimed the MGL at the car-duo and shot a round to the nearest car that exploded in the engine area, leveling the rest of the vehicle as well. The other car ended up crashing into the destroyed vehicle and the driver was sent hurling through the windshield, viciously rolling through the ground with a few snaps. The remaining vehicle to the left took the bomber's distraction as an opportunity as the Fang's driver slammed the side of the truck, gaining the bomber's attention.

He aimed his weapon in response. "Alright bitch! Get so-!"

The bomber was cut off as the passenger from the opened back-seat of the vehicle fired his assault rifle at the teen's direction, Dust-bullets grazing the latter's hair and creating a few sparks inside the truck. The bomber tried aiming the MGL again but the opposing vehicle slammed the truck a second time, disorientating the teen's aim. "Fuck!"

 _'At this rate I'll blow us all up!'_ he mentally growled as his weapon shifted back into a dagger and retracted it back into his sleeve. With the goon still shooting at his direction, he began to look around inside the truck, quickly scanning for something he could use for his advantage as his free hand searched for anything that could be hidden, until he opened the glove compartment and found a M1911 resting on top of papers. The teen picked it up and gave it a quick examination as well taking out the clip to make sure it had ammunition, until he finally settled. _'This will do.'_

Slamming the clip back into the gun and cocking it with his teeth, the bomber aimed it sideways with his left hand and quickly fired three shots that hit the enemy shooter in the chest and shoulder, leaving the faunus disoriented due to the pain, before firing another round that put a hole in the faunus's head, spraying a small mist of blood, and the latter's body limply slumped out of the goons vehicle.

Seeing the shooter dead, the faunus driver desperately slammed his vehicle against the truck one more time, this only made the bomber grind his teeth and growl in annoyance. The teen reached a hand to a large pouch located on the side of his hip, which was concealed by his coat, and retrieved from it what looked like two M112 C-4 sticks tapped together to a wired-timer and tossed the explosive object to the roof of the goon's vehicle, sticking to it.

"Could you. FUCK .OFF!?" he shouted as he emptied the rest of the 1911's clip onto the opposing vehicle's front wheel with a pop, violently deflecting the vehicle out of the road. The bomber took this chance to draw a small remote from within his coat with his right hand and pressed the button in it with his thumb.

 **BOOM**

The sticky explosive rapidly beeped a few times for half a second before detonating and bursting the vehicle. A wide smile split the bomber's face as he watched the blast through the rear-view mirror.

"Wooooooo! Let's go!" he cheered his victory with glee as he fist pumped with vigor, before picking up the walkie-talkie "Is that the best you got? 'Cuz I got more where that came from!"

As if fate decided to play tricks on him, the sound of a loud engine could be heard from a short distance ahead of the bomber and it was hastily getting closer. In an instant, a Bullhead came into view and the young bomber stared at it with his right eye twitching as he caught the glimpse of the chin-mounted machine gun turret.

"...Fuck my ass." he muttered.

 _ **RAT-RAT-**_ _ **RAT-RAT-**_ _ **RAT-RAT-**_ _ **RAT-RAT-**_ _ **RAT-RAT-**_ _ **RAT-RAT**_

The aircraft immediately opened fire upon the truck as they crossed each other, forcing the bomber to to swerved it violently to avoid the projectiles and almost tipping the truck over. The VTOL turned around and began to chase the teen while attempting to barrage the vehicle with bullets.

"You dumbasses! You're suppose to retrieve the cargo, not blow it up!" the teen loudly complained as he performed serpentine maneuvers, which was proving to be a bit challenging due to the truck's weight.

As the aircraft still tried to gun him down, the bomber noticed that the surrounding dry vegetation became greener and more trees became apparent as he passed by. _'I must be really close to Vale now.'_ Ahead of him there were two routes and the one to the left seemed like it would lead to a forest. Making a quick decision, he turned to the left route with the Bullhead still in tow, and when the path was totally surrounded by trees, he swerved the truck out off the road, entering in the deepness of the forest.

A minute has passed before the teen stopped the truck, turned off the radio and checked if the the VTOL was still following, only to give a relieved sigh as he heard it's loud engine passing over him. "That should buy me some time."

Turning off the ignition ans jumping out of the driver's seat, he walked towards the back of the vehicle and raised the cloth again and climbed inside.

"Come on! There's gotta be something I can use!" he exclaimed as he desperately rummaged through the armory, the sound sound of the aircraft still close by surrounding the general area where the teen was and he was about to give up until he caught a glimpse of a possible miracle. Opening a crate in front of him, he was greeted with the sight of a M72 LAW that was enough to plaster a shit eating grin on his mouth.

"Oh hell yeah!" he blurted out as he picked the rocket launcher and gave a quick examination before sling it to his back. "Flying piggy, beware. 'Cause you're about to get rekt by the LAW."

* * *

The Bullhead was still rounding the forest area in seek of the cargo thief, being up to this point unsuccessful in his search, and just as the pilot was about to turn around, his heightened sight was able to make out a figure running through the tree lines. Figuring out it could only be the thief, he promptly pulled the trigger of the machine-gun turret, letting tremendous firepower loose.

The bomber was able to dodge the projectiles as he jumped, slid and flipped over obstacles with great agility as he used the trees as convenient covers, said trees were obliterated by the turret rounds. As he ran, the teen drew from his coat the 1911 and fired a few shots to the aircraft's cockpit that forced the pilot to cease fire in order to evade the handgun rounds. Seeing the opening, the bomber rolled a spherical explosive from his sleeve, in which tiny propellers popped out of it rotating, and sent it soaring towards the VTOL's direction, before creating a medium explosion on impact that sent the VTOL off balance.

Still flanking, the bomber started concentrating aura into his right hand, purple energy flowing in, before tossing the 1911 and raising his left arm, aiming it to the aircraft.

 _CHICK!_

From within his left sleeve, several micro missiles came out and flew straight to the Bullhead, generating serialized explosions that fractured the VTOL's balance even more.

Willing to end this once and for all, the bomber finally came out into the clearing and made a bee line to the floating aircraft and, with pulsing aura still present in his hand, he jumped with a somersalt before thrusting the right hand towards the ground, creating a repulsive blast that sent his body soaring to the Bullhead. As soon he was close to the VTOL, he twisted his body mid air and grabbed the M72 from his back, aiming it, before pushing the button.

 _Click_

The flying projectile flew straight to the cockpit.

 **BOOOOM!**

The shockwave from the blast sent the bomber back a few feet, who was able to land safely on the ground with a roll, before witnessing the fiery remains of the aircraft fall nearby with another explosion. After a few seconds, he reveled in his victory.

"Fuck yeaah bitches!" he shout out with a wide smile, rush of adrenaline still present in his veins. "Now that's REAL firework!"

The purple-eyed bomber admired his piece of work for a few more moments before turning away and making his way back into the deepens of the forest where he left the cargo.

* * *

By the time the teen arrived at his destination, the sun had already fully risen from the horizon. The destination seemed to be a small terrain that contained a collection of old, rusty farm buildings located in a remote rural area.

The bomber drove the truck into the terrain and parked it inside a small warehouse before turning off the ignition and jumping out of the vehicle. As he was exiting the warehouse, he retrieved a Scroll from the pocket of his pants, dialing a number, before putting it to his ear and waiting for a response.

"...Yes?" a male voice came from the other end.

"Yo, it's me." the teen greeted. "I got the stuff."

"Aaah nice work Roxo. I'm guessing the cargo is in good condition?"

"Yeah, you could say that..." the now named Roxo took a glance at the parked truck, and at that moment the vehicle's doors and bumpers fell off with a loud thud. "Buuut you might wanna tell the guy to bring a better transporter than this hunk of shit."

The unknown individual on the Scroll let out a sigh. "I suppose I was asking you too damn much to not bring something broken..."

"Tch, if you wanna try to bring some cargo unscratched while being chased by armed terrorists and VTOLs, then be my fucking guest." Roxo muttered with a scowl. "By the way, Henry...when do I get my cut?"

"I going to send it to your acount as soon the contact pays me, don't worry."

"Great, 'cause I'll need it soon."

"You know that I could always forge you believable documents and transcripts for a low price."

"Yeah, but I want this shit to be legit. And since I didn't went to a specific combat school, I'll have to write a combat resume."

"Okay, suit yourself. I'll get in touch with the contact." Henry uttered. "Oh, and good luck..." And with that, the other end of the line went dead.

Pocketing the Scroll, Roxo strolled a few more meters before stoping in front of a clear view of the rural area. The bomber contemplated the morning sun with a steeled and determined gaze within his eyes.

"...Huntsman career, here I come."

* * *

 **FINALLY** **! Introductions are done! Took me way too long to get to the main story line, but I got it. Now, about the OC:**

 **Roxo was HEAVILY based on Deidara (specifically the A** **katsuki cloak design and the use of explosives), his hair being somewhat similar to Claire's (from Baccano), and the Just Cause games also gave a bit of inspiration. Although the OC himself, in the the RWBY's show context, is a reference to another character (I'll applaud you if you know who).**

 **Now that the characters introductions done, I'll be finally able to develop them way more easily (since they kinda felt a bit tasteless in dialogue wise to me).**

 **Also I do not own any soundtrack mentioned throughout this story (just an obvious disclaimer).**

 **That's all I have to say, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll appreciate any constructive criticism (even if haven't progressed much story wise).**

 **See ya next time.**


	5. Chapter V-Day One

**Disclaimer: I changed the image cover to an original one. I might make a better one in the future, but for now this will do.**

* * *

Chapter V-Day One

In all his life, Adam was not a man that regretted much in the choices that he made, but the last decision that he recently took almost made him regret all of his life choices.

Although he accepted the fact that he was going to interact with humans a lot more frequently these next four years in Beacon than he ever did in his entire life, he was not entirely ready to tolerate a horde of humans when he entered the airship to Beacon, it took a lot of willpower to not give in into instinct (and hate) and draw Wilt...and he was seated in the most isolated spot available on the airship.

The fact that he was not wearing his trademark Grimm mask didn't help much his ever growing paranoia, the bull fauns felt naked without the mask, he wore it for so many years now it brought an unexplainable comfort, but since he's going to a more public setting the mask would have brought a lot suspicion, so he grumbly decided to cast his mask into the darkness of his duffel bag for the time being, leaving his sharp amber eyes exposed.

 _'Unbelievable...'_ Adam mentally growled while grinding his teeth. _'A 21 year old Major from the White Fang, a group dedicated to overthrow the corrupted human rule, is now sitting on an airship with human teens and waiting to enroll on a corrupted human academy for the next four years. Can this situation get anymore degrading?!'_ The situation did not sit well with him (not one bit), and the worse thing could not use his usual tactic for any disrespectful human who glance at him with disgust (which was cutting a hand or two), so that left Adam to resort to glares, which worked for now considering those same humans regretted even glancing at him.

Seeing another human quicken his pace after one of his scowls, Adam sighed as he leaned back in his seat with a hand massaging the bridge of his nose.

 _'Seriously, how the hell is Blake handling all of this?'_ as an image from his feline childhood friend flashed in his head, another thought came into mind. _'Which begs for another question: Where is she? I couldn't find her in here, so that means she's either on another ship... or not coming to Beacon at all."_ The latter possibility alarmed the bull faunus quite a bit, as much he needed to change most of his ideals on his own, without someone that he was at least comfortable with would be a difficult progress, and Blake was one the reasons that he left the White Fang in the first place.

 _'Forget it, I'll figure it out later.'_ he decided. _'I got more pressing matters to worry about at the moment, like, for example, how did I manage to enroll in Beacon so easily?'_

The documents he used were obviously forged, considering he didn't have any legal ones to begin with, and for the sake of discretion he changed his last name, so he was now Adam Rouge (REAL original), the only hint of truth in those documents were his fighting capabilities. Adam had expected the headmaster to be at least a bit suspicious of his entry, but from the looks of it, he was on a smooth sail for now.

His train of thought was interrupted however as an hologram of a blond woman wearing a black cape with purple lining appeared near a window.

 _"Hello and welcome to Beacon." _the feminine hologram started. _"My name his G_ _lynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."_ with the message delivered, the hologram faded away.

After hearing Glynda's words, Adam could only scoff in dark amusement. "Tch! 'Incredible time of peace'? Try telling that to the faunus who still suffer from bitter, racist judgement..." It still amazed the bull faunus that even with all the still existing injustice that there is, these people still had the the guts to claim that they're living in an era of peace.

Getting up from his seat, Adam grabbed Wilt and Blush and approached one of the windows to get a good view from the city and the approaching academy resting upon a cliffside, without giving too much mind to a certain blond boy running and on the verge of vomiting, and started contemplating his choices.

 _'I just hope this is all worth it...'_

* * *

As the airships landed on the school's docking bays and opened it's doors to let the flood of soon-to-be students out, the ex-Major waited for the majority of youngsters to exit before he decided to finally leave the aircraft himself. As soon he was out of the docking bay, he entered the school grounds and, despite the fact he disliked Huntsman Academies in the past, he could not help but be captivated when his eyes laid upon the sight in front of him.

The wide avenue that he was upon was marked with trees and flag-draped light-poles, as well as a number of impressive aqueduct-like features and archways, that separated a double ring of colonnades that surrounded the main structure of the academy and led to a monumental main doorway. And upon all the buildings of the academy, the most prominent one was the tallest one located in the middle that possessed a number of green spheres of light inside, almost serving as a beacon.

"Hhmm..." Adam continued to admire the structure. "I have to give some credit to these Huntsmen, the architecture of this learning faculty is astounding to say the least." He glanced at the tallest tower in curiosity. "And I guess that's why they call Beacon."

Adam was about to continue on his way, until the sound of an explosion resonated through the area. Adam's instincts immediately made him turn around grab Wilt, now ready to draw, his steely gaze analyzed his surroundings for any danger.

"What the hell..." he muttered in confusion, as his eyes laid upon the source of disorder with a raised eyebrow. Two young girls (one covered in smoke) were in the middle of a small crater, one of them had black hair with red tips and silver eyes and seemed to be childishly ashamed over a mistake she apparently made, if her touching the tips of her fingers were any indication of that, and the other girl had long white hair and pale-blue eyes that bared anger and indignation as she was ready to metaphorically explode.

"Unbelievable!" White's voice scratched at Adam's ears in a very annoying way. "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!" Red said as she bowed her head slightly in shame.

"Ugh! You complete dolt!" White continued on her temper tantrum. "What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well...I..." Red was struggling to get response out.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school." White still kept going. "It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!"

The bull faunus, irritated with White's attitude, was about go along his way and past this as a meaningless squabble, that is until noticed various details about White herself that made him freeze for a moment. White hair, pale skin, white clothes, high on attitude and the large emblem (target in Adam's opinion) on her back made him realize what kind of person he was dealing with.

"Fucking Schnee..." He dangerously growled as his hate fueled eyes flashed red for a moment, his thumb subconsciously opening Wilt. Trying to coexist with humans was already hard enough for him, but now with a Schnee? God if he doesn't do something right now, his ancestors will be rolling in their graves. So Adam inched closer and closer, intending on eliminating his problem by the source.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Red said agitated.

 _'Don't worry Little Red, princess is about to be no longer.'_

"It's heiress, actually."

This one, familiar voice stopped Adam on his tracks as his eyes widen considerably. Turning his eyes he found the one person he's been looking for approaching the two girls with a Dust vial on her hand.

 _'Blake? So she did come after all.'_ Adam thought as he clicked Wilt back inside Blush,he frowned slightly at the bow on her head. _'Still hiding who you really are, huh.'_

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Blake deduced.

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss proclaimed satisfied, although the bull faunus smirked as he recognized the tone of voice that Blake was using.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake finished with a ghost of a smirk.

The heiress happy face made a full 180º to a indignant one in just a second. "What-How dare-! The nerve of-!"

As Red was chuckling, Adam couldn't help but chuckle himself. _'Hehehehe, leave it to Blake to bent a Schnee without lifting a finger.'_

"Ugh!" Weiss forcefully snatched the vial Blake was holding and started marching away, her servants not too far away with her luggage.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Red called out to the heiress with a raised hand.

Seeing that her job was done, Blake began to walk away without Red noticing. Taking note of this, Adam began to follow her. _'She's most likely to go to the Amphitheater where rest of the students will be gathering. Seeing as I don't know where that is, might as well follow her... and clear a few things up between us while I'm at it."_

* * *

The day was not going as planned for a certain wine eyed, trenchcoat wearing, ax wielding young man.

Vino was strolling aimlessly in the courtyard with a Scroll on his hand, and if his scowl was not evidence enough that he was frustrated than the pulsing vein in his temple should back up the fact.

"Okay, where the FUCK is the Amphitheater?" he ferociously wondered out loud, pocketing his Scroll. "They could've been nice enough to handle pamphlet guides to their new students, but nooooo, let the little shits figure that out themselves."

Vino continued to walk for while until he gave up with a sigh. "Vino, swallow your pride and ask for directions before you loose it..."

Analyzing the courtyard he was at the moment, he couldn't find anyone which frustrated him even more. _'Seriously, am I the only moron who doesn't know where that is.'._ His thoughts were interrupted however by a pair of voices nearby. Turning his head to the source of those voices, he found two students walking around, one was little girl with black hair with red tips and silver eyes, the other one was a taller blond boy with blue eyes.

 _'Finally! Civilization!'_ He thought in relief as he approached the pair with his hands on the coat's pockets. "Hey!"

The pair were snapped out of their conversation as they looked at the on coming stranger with curiosity.

"Sorry for cutting in on your chit-chat," Vino started. "but could one of you point me out where the Amphitheater is?"

The girl looked at the boy before awkwardly looking back at Vino "Huuuh...I don't know where that is. Do you, Jaune?"

Jaune looked clueless as well. "Huh, no. I was following you this all time."

The three stood there in silence, unable to respond as a light breeze past through them.

 _'Well shit.'_ Vino sighed, turning back. "You know what? It's fine, I'll find it on my own, thanks anyway."

"Wait!" the girl pleaded. "Why don't you come with us? We all need to go the same place anyway, so how about we find it together?"

Vino eyed the girl in front of him, she was smaller compared to him for about 13 inches, but he admitted that her silver eyes were captivating and were hard to say no to. He stared at those eyes for a second or two before coming to a decision. "Alright, I'll come along for the ride."

The girl's eyes sparkled as her smile widened. "Great. Oh, I'm Ruby by the way."

Jaune stepped forward, offering Vino a hand with a smile. " I'm Jaune Arc."

Vino shook Jaune's hand with a grin. "Nice to meet you all. The name's Vino, Vino Legna."

After the introductions were done, the three soon to be students continued on their search for the Amphitheater while admiring the scenery along the way. After a few minutes of walking without the destination in bound, Vino began to have a nagging feeling that he was being observed, but when he looked around he noticed Ruby turning her head to avoid his gaze which confused him.

 _'Wait a minute, was she checking me out?'_ Vino immediately shook that thought out of his head. _'Nah, it's gotta be something else.'_

Taking another glance at her, he caught her gazing at him again, but this time he was intending to know what was going on. "Is something wrong, Ruby?"

"Huh?"

"It's just that you've been glancing at me from time to time." Vino explained further. "I was wondering if I had something on my face."

Ruby blushed as she waved her arms around. "Oh nonononono, nothing's wrong! It's just...huh...I was just admiring your weapon."

Vino tapped the handle of the ax with his right hand. "What? You mean this old thing?"

"Yes!" the redhead shook her head vigorously. "Could I take a look at it?"

The ax wielder could only raise an eyebrow in response. _'A cute goth with a fascination with weapons? Wow, now that's a rare sight if I ever saw one_ _.'_

Smirking, the wine eyed young man drew the axe from his back and held it forward with one hand for both of his companions to see. Ruby was immediately drawn to it with pure fascination in her eyes, analyzing every detail of the floral carved weapon, while Jaune was taken a bit back by the size of it and Vino couldn't blame him, the blade was bigger than three human heads combined and it almost looked like a meat cleaver.

"Uuuh...what is that?" Jaune hesitantly asked.

Vino turned to him with a grin. "I call this _The Woodsman's Sin,_ it's pretty much a combination between an axe and a 10 gauge pump-action shotgun."

As if to prove his point, he tossed the axe in air, sending it shifting in mid-air while spinning, and when it landed back into his receiving hand it had already shifted into it's shotgun mode.

"Oooooh, what kind of shells do you use?" Ruby questioned as she admired the fire weapon.

"Eh, fire Dust shells." Vino replied casually. "I know it's generic, but it gets the job done. But that doesn't mean I don't use other types from time to time."

Shifting his weapon back to melee mode, he hung it on his back before staring at Ruby with a questionable look. "So I'm curious, what do you got?"

"Weeell...I got this thing." the redhead proclaimed as she picked a red metallic frame from behind her hip and it converted into a gigantic scythe, sticking it's tip to the tiled floor. Jaune jumped up in surprise with a yelp while Vino stared at it with his jaw slightly hanged before giving a toothy smile. _'Jesus Christ man.'_

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" the blond teenager asked as he pointed at the for mentioned weapon a bit fearfully.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." she concluded with a grin.

Jaune could look at her dumbfounded. "A wha-?"

"It's also a long-ranged gun, that's all you need to know." Vino immediately explained.

"Oh, that's cool!"

The redhead got closer to Jaune. "So what do you got?"

The ax wielder looked at the sheathe the blond was carrying with inquisitiveness. _'I'm kinda curious myself, the sword doesn't look like it has any secondary form.'_

"Oh uh, I got this sword." Jaune said as he drew a long sword from the sheathe before removing the sheathe and unfolding it into a shield. "I got this shield too!"

"So what do they do?" Ruby inquired further, but as soon she touched the shield it began fold and unfold as it flew out Jaune's grasp and he struggled to get a grip on it has he fondled with it

 _'Real smooth, Jauney-boy.'_ Vino thought as he sweatdropped.

When Jaune finally had a good grip on his shield, he fold it back into a sheathe as he explained. "Well...the shield gets smaller. So when I get tired of carrying it...I can just put it away."

"But wouldn't it weight the same?" Ruby inquired.

Jaune sighed as he let his arms hang in defeat. "Yeah, it does."

Ruby gave a nervous laugh as she gave a look at her weapon. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

Both males looked at her in complete surprise to her statement. "Wait. You made THAT?"

"Of course!" she confirmed it with a nod. "All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you guys made yours?"

"To be fair, I didn't build mine from scratch." Vino clarified as he scratched his hair. "This was the axe my pops used for his lumberjacking most of the times, before I took it for myself and implemented a shotgun system in it." _'Hell, if the old man ever found found out I even TOUCHED his dear old axe, my ass would be grass at this point.'_

"And what happened to your father?" Jaune inquired curiously.

Vino, however, winced a bit. "Uuuuh, he retired. Let's just leave it at that."

Sensing a bit of a dark tension going on, Jaune got back to the main subject. "In my case, It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like family heirloom to me!" Ruby exclaimed.

 _'For a heirloom that's been passed down through generations, it still looks sturdy as hell.'_ the ax wielder thought as he narrowed his eyes at the sword.

"Well I like it, not many people have an appreciation to the classics these days." she said with a smile.

Vino smirked at Jaune as he crossed his arms. "And by classics, she probably means running head-on to a Deathstalker like a madman with nothing but a sword." he raised an hand with the tips of the index and thumb pressing together in an appreciation gesture. "Now THAT'S classic."

Jaune laughed nervously. "Yeah, the classics."

Their search went for a little while longer until they finally found the entrance. As they entered, they immediately took notice that the Amphitheater was immensely crowded with students.

"Great, where are we gonna find a good spot now?" Vino sarcastically muttered as he looked around.

"Ruby!" a feminine voice called out. Turning their heads they fond a young girl with overflowing blonde hair waving at their direction. "Over here, I saved you a spot!"

Ruby's eyes flashed in recognition as she turned to her companions. "Oh! Hey, I gotta go! I'll see you guys after the ceremony!"

"Hey! Wait!" Jaune tried to stop, but she was already too far away, so he sighed. "Great. Where am I suppose to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

"Oh, you might find one sooner than you think, Jauney boy." Vino reassured him with a hand on his shoulder. "Now, I think I'm gonna find me a spot, see ya later."

"Wait, not you too!" Jaune called out, but Vino was already walking away, with a hand on his coat pocket and another giving Jaune a two-fingered salute.

* * *

After Ozpin's peculiar speech and Glynda dismissing the initiating students, Blake departed from the Amphitheater to take a better look around campus, seeing as she still had a few hours before joining the rest of the candidates in the ballroom tonight.

As dark as the headmaster's speech has been, the feline faunus could not deny the reality of it and gave credit to the wise man considering the speech would set the students up better for what's to come, a reality check if you will. But even with all that, Blake could feel that the headmaster was not himself today, she might not know him personally, but she noticed older students giving quizzical looks so that could only mean that Ozpin's behavior was not the usual.

Dismissing the current train of thought she was on, she continued on her stroll through the campus and making a bit of sight seeing. This went on for a half an hour until she began to get disinterested and decided to make a stop. Noticing an isolated bench beneath a tree, she approached it and sat with a grace, before looking around, as if making sure she was alone, withdrawing a book and starting reading it.

A few pages later and she was engrossed in the book, but this immersion was slightly broken by the sound of footsteps approaching at her location, to which Blake didn't pay too much mind. When the sound of those footsteps stopped beside her, Blake could only sigh.

"If you're looking for the ballroom, it's over that way." Blake answered without even looking from her book, pointing a finger to her right.

She didn't feel the presence leave however, wish annoyed her a bit, that is until she heard the presence chuckle... a deep and familiar chuckle.

"Are you that desperate to read another chapter of _Ninjas of Love,_ Blake?"

That voice alone immediately made her snap her head at an alarming rate to the presence, her eyes widen and it took all of her willpower to not drop her book in complete shock upon seeing who was in front of her.

Red hair, bull horns, black clothing with red trimming and carrying a sheathed chokutō. The tall frame of Adam stood in front of her ever so patient with the faintest of smirks, but perhaps the most surprising feature that took her back were his eyes... his sharp, cold, EXPOSED amber eyes. It has been a long while since the last time she caught a glimpse of his eyes before he dawned his trademark mask for the remaining of the time she spent on the White Fang, she could've swore that those eyes were not that cold the last time she saw them, it pained her knowing exactly why they were like that.

"...Adam?" Blake uttered, still in shock.

"Mind if I take a seat?"

Blake wordlessly shook her head, scooting more over the edge of the bench to give the bull faunus some space. Adam took the seat beside Blake, leaning Wilt and Blush beside him, and they stood there in a pregnant silence, neither looking at each other for what looked like eternity in their minds. After a few more moments of silence, Adam broke it.

"So this is how you're planning to change an entire human society's view on faunus."

Blake hesitated, before glancing at him and responding. "Not exactly. I just want to become strong enough to make difference as a Huntress."

He snorted. "I hope you're not planning on doing that while wearing that bow."

"What about the bow?" Blake's eyes narrowed as a hand subconsciously touched said bow.

"I know how pitiful these humans can be, but hiding who you really are will only bring problems on the long run." Adam said with a serious look.

"I know!" she exclaimed. "But I want people to value me for who I am, not for what I am."

Adam gave her a deadpanned stare. "That sentence in the context that you're using is a bit contradicting on itself."

This only made Blake sigh in desperation as she her hands on her face.

"But it's your choice, as much as I disagree." Adam shrugged.

The feline faunus raised her head from her hands and gave Adam a questioning gaze. "How did you even found me? And what are you doing here?"

"After you left, I knew you didn't have too many choices on your table." Adam began as he crossed his arms. "It was either this or go back to your parents at Menagerie, and after what happened between you and them, I figured you would give it some time before you even contacted them."

Pain flashed momentarily through Blake's eyes at the mention of her parents before vanishing away as quick as it came.

"And I knew you just couldn't sit still with all the wrong that's happening in the world." He gave her a small smile. "You always had this sense of righteousness ever since we met years ago, it's admirable really."

Blake could only smile a bit in return.

"As for why I'm here..." Adam hesitated for a moment before sighing. "...That stunt you pulled back on the train, it made me reflect on my actions, my ideals and it made realize they have strayed a bit from their original purpose, just like the White Fang, and although I don't condemn the violence used by the Fang, considering we had to fight back somehow, I admit we may have gone overboard with it. After realizing all of this, I wanted to understand from your perspective, I wanted to understand how can you still have so much hope in this world, even after seeing what you saw."

"I guess the most simple way of putting it is: I came to follow your example to see if it really makes a difference."

They stood there in silence, gazing at each other for moments, before a faint smile split on Blake.

"So you, the leader of the Fang's Vale branch, left said Fang to chase a friend who deserted the group so you could get her prespective."

Adam scoffed. "It sounds idiotic when you put it like that."

"But it somehow fits you better." Blake said with a sly smirk.

"Shut up." He chuckled followed by Blake's giggles. "You have no idea of the amount of torture I've put myself through on those airships on the way here."

"Which begs the question how did anyone survive in that ship with you?" Blake joked.

"Willpower and lots of luck." This earned another round of chuckles from both sides, when it died down Adam continued. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take another look around. I guess we'll see each other at the ballroom tonight."

Picking Wilt and Blush, Adam pushed himself off the bench and began to walk, but after a few meters, Blake called him out.

"Hey Adam!"

Turning his head, he gave her his attention. "Yes?"

"You look a lot better without your mask." Blake said with a smile.

Although a bit taken back, Adam gave a faint smile. "And you would've looked a lot better without that bow."

Without paying too much attention to Blake's pout, he returned to his current path.

* * *

The night had arrived quicker than anyone anticipated, and the ballroom was immediately filled to to the brim with sleeping bags and students in their pajamas. It annoyed Adam these humans habits of showing their bodies to attract the girls, but he guessed there could have been worse things... that theory was however proven wrong by a certain blonde wearing a onesie.

Adam was lucky enough to find a decent corner after talking with Blake some more before calling it a night. He was wearing at the moment a gray long sleeved undershirt with a black pants, and he was calmly cleaning his blade with a cloth. Maintaining his weapon has always brought a comport to some degree ever since he created it, it always gave him the satisfaction seeing his crimson blade well maintained without a single nick or scratch and that it was always ready to be swift, he continued on cleaning his blade until his hearing picked on a commotion to his left.

Turning his head to source, he found a peculiar sight. Two girls, one redhead and another blonde, were fighting near where Blake was sitting with her book, who had a look discomfort and unable to figure it out what to do, and Adam rapidly noticed that the redhead had been the one who almost blown up the Schnee out of the cliffside earlier.

 _'Almost, unfortunately...'_

"What in the world is going on over here!? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?"

 _'Oh, speak of the little devil...'_

After the appearance of the Schnee, the commotion turned into a pandemonium and Blake looked on the verge of desperation as she rolled her eyes. Adam could not stop the smirk at her dispense.

 _'Making new friends, I see.'_

Before it could get worse, a certain male voice of reason interrupted the pandemonium.

"Whoever is making all this noise, COULD YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

These set of words immediately put the girls in silence as they all turned wide-eyed at the owner of the voice. The owner of the voice had gray hair with purple tips tied into a low pony tail, he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with baggy navy blue pants. The two most peculiar aspects of this teen was the black glove on his left hand with his entire forearm covered in bandages and the silver crucifix around his neck.

Seeing his job done, the stranger sighed in relief as he left. "THANK you."

The girls continued to stare dumbfoundly at the retreating stranger, unable to say anything, until Blake decided to blow out the candles.

* * *

 **And there goes another chapter, this one should set things up a bit. It's been a while since Adam made an appearance in this story (and it's about damn time too) although I didn't develop him the way I expected to in this chapter, this is only the beginning, since there's a lot more to come from him.**

 **Alright, next chapter it's finally gonna be the initiation, thank you guys for being interested in this story so far and I'll see you guys in the next one.**

 **See ya later.**


	6. Chapter VI-AVGRs Assemble? (Part 1)

**Weeeell, It's been a while...yup.**

 **Originally I was gonna put the entire Initiation in this chapter, but with college and the fact that I couldn't put my imagination into words in the end of the day, I knew if I tried to put it all in one chapter I was gonna take forever, so just I decided to split into two chapters to make it easier.**

 **Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter VI-AVGRs Assemble? (Part 1)

Morning had arrived slower than Adam expected, not a surprise taking in consideration his militaristic habits were preventing from getting a decent sleep with dozens of humans he didn't even trust close by, and his few hours of decent sleep were ruined by a rather loud, orange haired girl.

"~It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's mooooorrnniiiiing!~"

Adam groaned as he looked at the source of his annoyance. The faunus almost pitied the girl's companion who sighed in desperation, keyword being almost.

These details aside, the bull faunus was far from tired and his few hours of rest would not be degrading his performance today in the slightness, considering he's been through worse conditions in the past.

Breakfast went swiftly by and uneventful aside from a few small talks with Blake in the middle, and a few moments later they were already in front of the lockers they were assigned with, Adam's being conveniently right next to Blake's. While Adam was giving his blade one last inspection, he decided to voice out something that he's been mulling over during the breakfast.

"So how are we going to do this?"

Blake raised an eyebrow as she loaded a clip into Gambol Shroud. "What do you mean?"

"The Initiation." Adam clarified as he grabbed some spare rifle ammo.

"You know, this isn't like another Fang operation."

"But that doesn't mean we can just go there blindfolded without a basic plan at least." he turned his head to her. "I was thinking some simple signal codes should suffice."

"Signal codes?" the feline faunus gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, like the the ones we used back in that little gig we did in north of Vale."

Blake hesitated a bit in her response before continuing. "I was thinking we could just let the test play it all out...like it was supposed to."

"Blake, whoever we team up with during this test, we're going to be stuck with that team for the next FOUR years." he explained his point of view as he clicked his blade shut. "It's best we get partnered with somebody we can work well, instead of ending up with someone who will only be a nuisance to us."

This made her frown, she understood the logic behind his reasoning, but being partnered with him again would defeat his purpose of being in Beacon to a certain default.

"Adam, don't you think that maybe you should step out a bit from your comport zone? This is an opportunity for both of us to broaden our horizons." she shifted her weapon to it's katana form and holstered it in the sheath before mumbling. "...and maybe restore some of your social skills."

Adam ceased his actions and gave Blake a suspicious look, knowing that there was something behind her words and how sly she could be sometimes despite her general mellow personality. "Okay, spit it out. Where are you getting at?"

At this, Blake couldn't contain the smirk. "What I'm trying to say is that maybe you should try make some new friends here."

It took him a while to process what she said and when it finally hit him, he gave his feline friend both an incredulous and annoyed stare. "...You can't be serious. Should I even take social advice from you of all people?"

Taking offence of his rhetorical question, Blake pouted. "Hey, I may not be the most outgoing individual, but that doesn't mean I'm entirely antisocial, like a certain someone I know ended up being..."

"Well I'm TRYING to fit in, it's not as simple as you make it sound." Adam tried to defend himself.

"Still the dramatic one..." Blake sighed.

 _'It's funny coming from the one who cut a train car link to say goodbye'_ Adam mentally deadpanned before scoffing in annoyance. "You try to be a high ranked ex-terrorist trying to blend in. I'm sticking out like a sore thumb in the middle of all these hormone induced teenagers."

"You're don't look that old in the first place" Blake pointed out. "You haven't had any problems since you arrived here so far, right?"

 _'If you don't count me almost cleaving that Schnee brat yesterday...'_ the ex-Major added internally before pushing that thought away. _'Buuuut some things are better left unsaid.'_

Blake continued as she took the silence as a sign to go on. "Then it wouldn't hurt you to avoid glaring at any human who passes you, it would be a start."

"I never figured you for a shrink..." Adam mumbled.

She rolled her eyes at his rather childish retort. "Look, like you said we're going to be here for four years. You can't expect to have a new outlook of things if I'm the only person around here you're going to talk to." the bow wearing girl then gave a pleading look. "So please, try to be more open minded."

Adam sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose before closing his locker and turning his amber gaze to her. The thought of his former apprentice now giving him tips how he should even improve his behavior riled him up, how the tables have turned. But he wanted to make things right, so he sucked it up.

"...Fine. No promises, but I'll try."

Blake gave him a reassuring smile as she closed her own locker. "That's all I'm asking. And who knows, you might end up forming an interesting team."

"I highly doubt that."

"Would all the first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation." Came the voice of Goodwitch though the intercom. "Again, all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately."

"That's our queue." Adam confirmed.

As they were heading towards the exit, they ended up passing by a poor blonde initiate who got stuck in the wall by a Greek-styled javelin through his hoodie. Both faunus didn't paid him too much mind, Blake's reason being more out of subtle respect for privacy while Adam's was more due to his indisposition to deal with idiocy at the moment.

* * *

"Having some trouble there, Lady Killer?"

Looking up from his seated position, Jaune found Ruby and Yang in front of him, the latter being the owner of the nickname sent his way.

He sighed. "I don't get it. My dad said all women look for is confidence." his head sank in desperation as he groaned. "Where did I go wrong?"

"Maybe Ms. Freeze over there wasn't your best pick." a male voice responded.

Turning their heads in a surprised manner, they found Vino calmly strolling towards them, his boots clicking a steady rhythm with the floor.

Ruby was the first to beam up. "Hey Vino!"

"Heya." Yang gave her own greeting, lilac eyes scanning his appearance, before leaning to her sister with a playful smile. "So this is Vino? Why didn't you tell me you met a stud on your first day?"

"Y-Yang!" Ruby exclaimed with a flustered face.

"Mornin' to you too." Vino greeted with a amused chuckle and a laid-back smile, giving the unknown girl a quick overall scan before turning his wine-colored eyes to the other blond on the floor.

"Y-You saw that?" Jaune's embarrassment evident in both his voice and face.

"Yep. Protip: tone down that confidence a little for now, Jauney-boy." Vino and Ruby gave a hand to help the blond get on his feet. "You can't exactly run if you don't know how to walk first, ya know?"

"Duly noted..." Jaune weakly responded.

"Yeah, Snow Anjel prooobably wasn't your best start." Yang agreed.

"Well, gotta give him credit for trying." Vino gave one of his wolfish, toothy grins to Jaune. "I mean, he tried to flirt with a Schnee AND Pyrrha Nikos on his first go ." _'If you even call that shit flirting.'_

This earned a nervous chuckle from Jaune. "Heh, don't if it was worth it now that I think about it."

"Well you left an impression, to say the least."

Yang smirked "Yup, Nikos definitely got that point across."

Yang's cringe worthy sense of humor earned a pair groans from Ruby and Jaune while Vino tried to contain himself, but scolded himself for not stopping a snort from coming out. _'No Vino! Come on! You're better than this!'_

Yang did not miss that, she was about to open her mouth again until...

"Uugh! Let's just go before she goes on a spree." Ruby groaned out, helping Jaune along with Vino walk to the exit.

"Pssh, you just don't know how to appreciate good humor." Yang responded in her defense as she walked ahead.

Vino was about to retort, but clicked his mouth shut, memories of crappy jokes he dissed out during his hunts coming to mind. _'Can't talk shit without being a hypocrite.'_ he let out a sigh. _'Such is the curse of ones who fucking dare to use the dark magic of puns and one-liners, besides probably going to hell.'_

"Is something wrong?" Ruby's voice snapped him back to reality as he looked at her questioning gaze.

"Nope, just reflecting on real, POOR life decisions." was his only response.

* * *

All of the new students found themselves lined up at the edge of Beacon cliff that gave them a rather fantastic view to the Emerald Forrest. In the middle of these students, Adam and Blake were present in between a initiate with a mohawk and the orange haired girl from that morning. While everyone was anxiously waiting for the start, Adam took his time to let his eyes analyse thoroughly most of the students present, searching for a possible decent partner.

Although a fighter should never be judged by appearances alone, the ex-Major knew by experience that he could learn a thing or two just by looking at somebody, it was a habit he picked on back in his time at the White Fang, even before he became a Major. Even if nobody knew how the teams were going to be formed, Adam decided that it would be better to have a general outlook of the all the students present as a precaution.

 _'Alright, let's see what we have in stock...'_

The first one that caught his gaze was a tall, orange haired boy wearing silver-gray armor. Although he had a sturdy, bulky frame, the boy's body stance with arms crossed and condescending gaze conveyed some arrogance and excessive confidence in himself. The mace that hanged from his hip also hinted him to be too bold with his fighting approach.

The second one was a shorter male wearing a lumberjacker-styled leather jacket and a zebra-patterned cowboy hat. The AWP on his back is a dead giveaway of him being a sniper, and a good one if his unusual steady hands are anything to go by (not even an occasional nervous twitch present, Adam noted). He didn't seem to be too worried as others seeing as he was playing on his scroll to pass time, but even so Adam didn't miss the fact that the sniper's yellow eyes would occasionally shift sideways, showing some sharpened perception.

 _'Hmm, probably had a military styled training...'_ Adam hummed in thought, remembering his own training after Shiena Khan took the role of High Leader. _'From Atlas maybe? Besides his weapon and sharp eyes, he doesn't look the part.'_

Next up was Mistral's Champion, Pyrrha Nikos herself. He may not worship her like the majority of her idiotic fans, but he couldn't deny her battle prowess. From the few fights he witnessed, her combat skills always demonstrated her extreme discipline and dedication that she possessed. Although a bit naive (based on the interactions she had earlier in lockers), she could prove to be a valuable teammate, only problem being that it could attract too much attention on him if they ended up on the same team.

Number four, the Schnee...

 _'...Moving on.'_

Moving on, number five was a male with black hair tied to a ponytail with a magenta streak. So far this one looks the most promising. Relaxed body stance, yet ready to act at the moments notice, and a stoic surface that gives the ex-Major a clear idea that he was not the type of fighter who lets his emotions dictate his actions so easily. His weapons of choice, a pair green colored handguns with sickle blades attached to them, suggested that he was a fighter that favored agility and mobility over stopping power. As ideal this subject seemed to be...

 _'The odds of his friend already having plans for him are pretty damn high.'_ Adam scoffed as he glanced at the energetic girl from this morning beside him that had a grenade launcher on her back. _'Just when I was getting somewhere...'_

The sixth one was the silver-gray haired teen that defused the conflict last night, now wearing a coat that concealed most of his frame like a cloak and holding a matchstick between his lips. As he was casually inspecting a large push dagger in hand, Adam took notice of something familiar present in those sharp purple eyes: they were hard and focused, giving Adam a glimpse of a will made of steel. It reminded a bit of himself.

 _'His temper needs some work though.'_ he noted as he remembered the purple-eyed teen's little outburst from last night, before giving a chuckle. _'But then again, who am I to talk...'_

The next pair of candidates were Blake's new 'friends' from last night, Yang and Ruby if he recalled, and they were sisters according to Blake.

 _'Strange, they almost look nothing alike.'_ Adam mused. _'Half-sisters maybe? Or one of them is adopted.'_

Yang, the big sister with wavy blonde hair and lilac eyes, reveals to be a rather extroverted individual judging by her stance, confident expression and even her clothing choice (not that he was staring, he swore). Based on that confidence and lack of visible weapons, he guessed that she might be a close-quarters fighter (the sharpened knuckles beneath her gloves further developed that guess).

Ruby, the younger sibling with short black-reddish hair and silver eyes, seemed to be almost the complete opposite of Yang (or at least appearance wise). Her slightly rigid stance openly portrayed her modest nervousness, but her eyes showed eagerness and determination. The high caliber rounds strapped across her waist hints at her being more of a long-ranged combatant.

 _'The fact that she came to Beacon this early shows her potential.'_

Both seemed acceptable to him but they would not be his most preferred choice. Big Yellow may end up to be too eccentric and Little Red seemed too naive for her own good.

The tenth one was the blond, hoodie wearing 'knight'.

 _'Okaaay, let's avoid that eventual catatrophe...'_

The final candidate on his list was a tall, dark-red haired young man wearing a trench coat. One thing Adam noticed about this one is that he seemed to be a man of action, if not for the way this stranger was tossing repeatedly his hunting knife in the air before catching it, then for the mixture of boredom and eagerness in his wine-colored eyes. Unlike Ruby's childlike eagerness, this one's was more raw and a bit unsettling. His sharp features, facial scars and sturdy body-frame indicated that he had a certain combat maturity that most of the students present lacked.

 _'Hm, better keep an eye on him...'_ Adam's eyes shifted between the man's knife and the large ax in his back _'A small spare weapon, clever. Not a lot of Huntsmen do that these days, they rely too much on their primary weapons.'_ That's one the reasons why he designed Blush as a separated weapon from Wilt, and the sleek simplicity of both his weapons have never failed him so far.

...And that was his list of possible candidates to join, the rest either didn't stood out or didn't caught his interest.

 _'Or maybe I'm just being too picky...'_ he sweatdropped. _'No. You can never be too sure in these situations.'_

"Hum, Adam?"

Blake's voice snap him out of his mental scanning as he gave her curious gaze his attention. "Hmm?"

"Still worried about the team-up system?"

"Not worried, just being cautious." Adam corrected, feeling a bit insulted. "Just because I'm not with you doesn't mean I'll go with just anybody."

Blake was not impressed. "Nothing is ever easy with you, is it?"

"Is it wrong for me to have some standards?" Adam questioned with an annoyed undertone.

"No." Blake deadpanned. "It just makes you sound rather picky for a man."

His eye dangerously twitched in his attempt to contain his anger. _'You smug little kitten...!'_

His anger was cut short, however, as Ozpin cleared his throat, which gain every students' attention as they ceased their current actions. Ozpin's stoic gaze traveled across all students in front of him...

...and for a moment his eyes slightly narrowed when his gaze came upon Adam, before continuing.

 _'Shit! He knows?'_ Adam's grip on his sheathed blade tightened without notice, before relaxing a bit. _'...No, that's unlikely. Even if he is the headmaster, he couldn't figure me out this soon.'_ As much as he tried to ease himself, his body was still tense. _'But he's wary of me. I was stupid for thinking I was off his radar.'_

"For years, you have trained to become warriors." Ozpin began. "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda stepped forward with a Scroll-tablet in hand. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

 _'Straight to the point, huh.'_

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin continued. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Both Adam and Blake looked at each other at that statement. The ex-Major raised his eyebrows as if to say 'I told you so', to which Blake rolled her eyes at his stubbornness.

 _'Although I am curious of what kind of method a man like Ozpin usually prefers to form teams.'_ Adam mused.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

...

The bull faunus could almost swore he heard the distinct sound of glass shattering .

 _'Of all the ways he could've done it...'_ his mind was slowly processing _. '...he just let's fate do all the work?!'_ Not only it would be a pain in the ass for Adam, the method was also borderline asinine. It was at this moment that he began to seriously question Ozpin's capabilities as a headmaster.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way." Ozpin's voice gained a certain edge. "Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

 _'Well, at least his not afraid to give these students a taste of their future lifestyles'_

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." Ozpin explained. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will reguard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

This question was met with silence, except for a blonde. "Yeah, um, sir?"

"Good. Now, take your positions."

At his words, every student took various bracing stances and soon, one by one, the platforms beneath sprang and sent the students soaring to the forest below.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question." The blond knight raised his arm, missing the fact that students were being launched. "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin boldly stated.

"Uuuh, hey..." the wine-eyed man next to the blond tried to catch his attention.

Blake crouched her body and gave Adam one last look, and Adam immediately understood the message: _'Don't follow me.'_

 _SPRING!_

Adam's eyes followed Blake's retreating form before scoffing and widening his stance with bent knees.

 _'Let's get this over with.'_

 _SPRING!_

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune still remained oblivious to others being launched.

"Jauneeey." Vino again tried to call him.

"No, you'll be using your landing strategy." Ozpin simply responded.

"Uh-huh, yeah..." Jaune missed Ruby and Yang being sent flying. "So what exactly is a landing stra-"

"JAUNE!"

The blond recoiled at Vino's shouting. "W-What?"

Vino merely pointed at Jaune's feet. Looking down at the platform, the blonde's eyes widen as the situation finally hit his mind before looking back at Vino with a shocked face. "Oooh..."

"Have a nice flight." Vino waved him goodbye.

 _SPRING!_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh!" the blond was sent screaming through the air. As Vino watched, he couldn't hold it in.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Aaaaahh..." he let out a sigh of relief before cracking his neck and widening his stance. "Alright, time to face gravity."

 _SPRING!_

* * *

"Wow, I can see my house from here." were the loud thoughts of Roxo as he sailed through the air over the vast forest, his hair and coat flapping with the force of the wind.

 _'Still can't decide if launching students off a cliff to a Grimm infested area is badass or just plain retarded...'_ he mused for a short moment before coming back to reality. _'Heh, Doesn't matter now. Now, how am I gonna land without getting fucked up?'_

His purple eyes quickly scan through the passing trees as much as they could as he was losing altitude.

 _'There's an opening riiiiiiiight...'_ he ceased his scan as he spoted a gap in the middle of the trees. _'...over there!'_

Roxo swiftly draw two black grenades from one of his large belt pouches and removed the safety pins off with a metallic click.

"3..." he counted as he cooked the explosives.

"...2..."

"... **1!** " he released his hold off the grenades letting them fall behind him.

 **Boom!**

A pair of black-purple explosions blasted Roxo towards the spotted opening head-first at break-neck speeds.

As soon as he dived through the gap, he crossed his arms in front of his face, snapping various branches in his path before flipping his body and leaping off several tree trunks. Noticing the ground coming closer, he thrust both his hands downwards, sending a purple shockwave strong enough to make him leap off the ground before twisting his body mid-air and sliding his feet across the ground to a halt, leveling some dust in the air.

Raising himself from his crouched position, Roxo took a look back at the opening where he flew through and the small crater that he created with his semblance, before letting out a satisfied smirk. "Haha! Nailed it! Knew the gravity-nades were gonna come in handy!"

Not intending to waste anymore time, he proceeded to walk towards north, but stopped as he heard the distant sound of somebody...

 _'...Singing?'_

Looking up between the treelines, he caught a dark-red blur cross the sky.

* * *

One could definitely say that Vino was enjoying himself...

"~I'm want to fly like an eagle~. To the sea~. Fly like an eagle~. Let the launch pad carry me! Hahahahaa!"

...Perhaps a bit too much.

* * *

The bomber stood there dumbstruck before coming back to his senses. "Damn. Chill out there, Steve Miler."

Ignoring the unusual event, he continued marching towards what he assumed was north.

Twenty-five painfully uneventful minutes have slowly passed for Roxo has he walked through the endless rows of trees, still with his objective not in sight. As serious as he was taking this task, it took a lot of his will to keep his patience in check and not level a good part of the forest in one of his 'fireworks'. Although blasting a few blocks of the forest could give him a clearer view, he did not want to be responsible for starting a fire, so at first he decided that it wasn't worth the risk.

But now, the young bomber was looking for any excuse to let himself loose.

"Shit, I thought this place was supposed to be a playground for Grimm." Roxo said out loud, his boredom becoming almost unbearable. "Uugh, and where the fuck is everybody?"

His question was soon answers in the sound of nearby gunshots, making Roxo turn his in an attempt to pin-point the general location of the shots.

"Well, they're having fun over there." he muttered. _'And there's my excuse to go fucking ham.'_

The faint sound of snapping bushes from his six ceased his movements to a halt. His left hand was completely still, but his right hand slightly twitched in anticipation as he heard a beastly growl resonating from the bushes. His sharp eyes tried to look back as much as they could, he caught a glimpse of red eyes shining in the darkness of the bushes.

Suddenly, a black blur shot out the bushes and tried to tackle Roxo from behind. It only Roxo a split second to react and roll out of the way as the blur crashed where he previously stood. The presence let out a vicious growl as it tried to swipe at Roxo with a set of sharp claws. Roxo quickly leaned his body back, dodging the swipe, before planting his hands on the ground and delivering a backflip-kick to the beast's snout that sent it staggering back growling in pain.

The bomber put some distance with another backflip and drew his push-daggers from his sleeves in one fluid motion, lowering himself into a combat stance (legs spread, knees slightly bent, one dagger on the eye level while the other held in front of him) he scanned the threat in front of him. He immediately recognize it to be a Beowulf. Shaking it's head, the Beowolf gave another growl, red eyes glaring.

"You sneaky bitch." Roxo snarled. "Don't you have lawns to shit on?"

Another set of snapping branches sounds came from the surrounding bushes, pairs of red eyes shinning through them, and a dozen more Beowolves crawled out of them and, before the bomber knew it, he was surrounded by the snarling Grimm.

"You brought your little pack too, huh?" the bomber lamely stated, unfazed by their baring teeth. "Bring it, I'll buck all you motherfuckers!"

His challenge was met with vicious snarls and howls from the Grimm as they charged the lone human. The first Beowolf attempted to swipe the bomber with one of his claws, but Roxo evaded with a crouch and slashed at one of it's legs, forcing the Grimm on one knee, before spinning on his heels and impaling a dagger on the Beowolf's right unprotected temple. Sensing another incoming threat, Roxo removed the dagger from the now dead Grimm and dive-rolled away from an Beowolf that tried to take a bite, before shifting one of his daggers into a compact grenade launcher and aiming at the beast with a grin.

 _Floop-_ **BOOM!**

The Grimm was sent smashing into a tree missing an arm, scattering wood splinters and breaking his bone plating, with his red eyes fading into a void.

Roxo continued his onslaught as he slashed at another Beowolf's snout, staggering it back, and delivered a rapid combination of slashes and stabs before launching the beast up with an aura powered backflip-kick and shooting a grenade at it in mid-air, blasting the wolf away. Two Beowolfs tried to be smart and charged the bomber's flanks simultaneously, but ended up smashing into each other as Roxo jumped high at the last moment. Shaking their heads, they looked up just in time to see the bomber dive towards them with both daggers.

"Yaah!"

 _Shink!_

Roxo impaled his weapons into both Beowolves eye-sockets and remained in a handstand position with his trunk and legs vertically balanced in the air. His sight caught three Beowolves charging straight at him, as soon they were close he split his legs sideways, twisted his body and constantly switching his hands supports between the both daggers, spinning his legs like an helicopter and kicking the charging Grimm away. One of the staggered beasts lunged for a bite, only for Roxo to shove a foot on it's snout and leaping from it. The bomber shifted the daggers into grenade-launchers as he sailed over the wolves heads and fired two 40mm rounds at the Grimm trio, annihilating the Beowolves in an explosion that muffled their cries of pain. The human landed with a roll, evaded another charging Beowolf with a crouch and preformed a back sweep kick on the its legs, forcing the Grimm to drop to the ground. Roxo took this opportunity to viciously stab the beast's abdomen a few times as it let out pained howls before finishing the Grimm with a dagger through it's mouth.

Another pair of Beowolves tried to flank Roxo from both front and back. The bomber rapidly shifted his right blade into MGL-mode and shot a grenade behind him without a second glance, blasting one of the Grimm through a tree, and thrust a small shockwave from his free hand towards the Beowolf in front, sending it tumbling back. Roxo sprinted after the beast he just blasted, and as it was getting up Roxo started delivering slower but more heavy and vicious slashes, adding a few spinning kicks in the mix. Using the momentum of one of his kicks, he spun on his heel and swung both blades horizontally outwards, decapitating the Beowolf and creating a small fountain of Grimm blood.

The lone human heard fast-paced footsteps accompanied by a growl behind him and instinctively tilted his head to the left, letting a Beowolf's vicious bite pass over his shoulder. Roxo then reeled and stabbed a dagger on the side of the beast's neck, but it wasn't enough to put it down as it still tried to bite the bomber's head off and said bomber was struggling to keep it away. Roxo heard another howl from his right and turned his head just in time to see another Beowolf jumping straight at him. Reacting quickly, he stabbed the other dagger straight to the still struggling Grimm's throat and kicked his feet off the ground, letting the other airborne Grimm fall into empty space, before twisting his body over both beasts heads and finally beheading the one who was struggling. Not wasting the opportunity as he was airborne, he swiftly shifted an MGL and shot a round upside-down to the other soulless threat, exploding it along with the other disintegrating corpse and letting himself being blown back by the force behind the explosion.

As he landed on his feet and slid to a halt, his wide cold eyes hastily scanned his surroundings and found six remaining Beowolves slowly and cautiously surrounding him.

"What're you waiting for, you furry retards!? Come the fuck on!" Roxo angrily taunted them, combat adrenaline pumping through his veins "It's not like that tactic is gonna be any different if you move slower!"

In response, the snarling soulless beasts were attracted by his anger and began itching ever so closely to the lone human. Seeing this, Roxo let out a mad grin as retracted his blades back into his sleeves and began gathering purple aura into his clutching hands.

"That's it, come closer." he lowly growled to the beasts. "Big Popa's got something for ya."

Simultaneously, all six Grimm shot towards the bomber in black blurs, but before they could even touch him, Roxo thrust his hands outwards and released a massive shockwave. "Yaaah!"

The kinetic force violently repulsed the Beowolves back, half of them with their bone-plating cracked, and Roxo wasted no time as he quickly charged another shockwave in his hand before jumping and shooting it to the ground below him, sending himself high into the air.

When he reached the highest point he could muster, the bomber drew his daggers from his sleeves, shifting them into MGL's, and flipped his body upside-down as he aimed his weapons downwards to the stunned Grimm. As soon he felt the gravity taking effect he announced his comeback with a wide smile.

"Purple Rain, MOTHAFUCKAS!"

His body became a gray and purple whirlwind as he spun himself in his fall and bombarded the Grimm with a literal shower of 40mm grenades, turning the forest ground below him into an exploding warzone accompanied by the howls of pain and flying mangled corpses of Grimm decorating the scene. The bomber then flipped his body back into the right position and landed in the now charred grass in a crouching position with his weapons by his sides.

Slowly, he raised from his crouched position and surveyed the area now covered with disintegrating Grimm corpses and burned tree stumps, before leting out a victorious laugh.

"HA! Get fucked wolves!" he cheered, not noticing movement on some still intact bushes. "Alright, time to go back to-!"

He was interrupted as an unsuspecting Beowolf shot out the bushes and tried to get a jump on him. Roxo's eyes widened at the oncoming threat and he had only time enough to raise his left arm to shield his neck.

 ** _Snap!_**

The bomber fell to the ground with the Grimm on top now violently munching on his forearm in an attempt to rip it off. Despite this, Roxo did not show any signs of pain as he sneered at the beast.

"Uuaagh! Get the fuck off me!" he barked as drew a dagger with his right hand, ready to deal with the situation.

 ** _BANG!_**

Only for the Grimm's temples to be obliterated by an unseen projectile, splattering blood on the charred soil and some on Roxo, before the Beowolf's body slumped on top of the bomber.

Roxo groaned in annoyance as he kicked the corpse off him before he bent his knees and kicked up on his feet. Trying to pin-point the origin of the shot, he turned left where the sound resonated and saw nothing... but an empty bullet shell beneath a tree. A figure suddenly jumped down from said tree and Roxo got a clear view of the shooter.

Yellow piercing eyes, cowboy hat, leather jacket with a lumberjack pattern and holding a modified AWP, that's how his 'savior' looked. The yellow-eyed sniper walked up to him and flashed a smirk. Roxo stared at the sniper's eyes for a few seconds before relaxing a letting out a smirk of his own.

"Not to sound like an ungrateful cunt..." Roxo started. "...but I could've handle that small fry."

"Oh, I know." the young sniper assured with a small chuckle. "Just wanted to make an entrance."

The bomber snorted in response. "You call that an entrance? I give that a 6/10. You could've pulled off something more original."

"This coming from Mr. Purple Rain." the sniper retorted with a smile as he hanged his rifle on his back. "At least that shot was clean and didn't make Prince roll over in his grave. Gotta give me more credit."

"Yeah, you're right." Roxo gave in as he took another look at the still disintegrating corpse of the Grimm with part of it's head blown. "6.5."

"Alright, fair enough." the yellow-eyed teen suppressed a laugh, before his eyes briefly shifted to Roxo's left arm. The sleeve was bit tattered but other than that there was no sign of bleeding, and that peeked his curiosity a bit. "By the way, how's your arm? That Beowolf was munching the shit out of it, I'm surprised you still have it in one piece."

Roxo looked down to the mentioned arm, before dismissing with a wave of his other hand "Nah, don't worry about it. This thing is sturdier than it looks."

"Thing?"

To clear his confusion, Roxo removed the black glove from his left hand and pushed the tattered sleeve back, showing off a white robotic arm with purple linings in place where an actual forearm should be. The sniper took all the details of the metal appendage in with a curious gaze, before letting out a whistle.

"Sleek design, man." the sniper commented, taking notice of the small trenches present in the steel. "Does it have any other function?"

"Yeah. I added a dope feature in this that usually gets me out of sticky situations. But I'm not gonna spoil it though." Roxo explained while putting the glove back on, giving it a slight squeeze before turning his gaze back to the sniper. "...I don't think I caught your name."

"Oh shit, right! Where are my manners?" the yellow-eyed teen extended his right hand as the other tipped the brim of his hat. "Gale Noir."

The bomber clasped Gale's hand with his own in a handshake. "Roxo Argent. So we're official partners now."

"Yep, how about it? Let's get us a Relic?" Gale sugested

Roxo nodded. "Yeah sure. We've wasted enough time here already, let's get a move on."

Gale gave a small sigh of relief. "Good. 'Cause I was stating to worry about the fire."

Roxo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What're you talking about?"

The sniper pointed forward, forcing Roxo to turn his head and he soon realized the motive of concern. Thanks to his 'rain', fire was spreading through the nearby trees at an alarming rate and it was almost surrounding the the two humans.

"God damn it!" Roxo cursed himself.

"Dual wielding grenade-launchers inside a forest wasn't the smartest ideas now, was it?" Gale mocked with a teasing grin.

Roxo gave an annoyed glare. "Shut up! My mom already gives me enough shit for messing with pyrotechnics, I don't need you questioning my choice of weaponry as well."

Gale chuckled as he raised his hands in defense. "Okay, I'm just saying."

The bomber gave a defeated sigh before he started to jog out of the smoking danger zone with Gale not too far behind, leaving the sector of the forest to be consumed into a fiery crisp.

* * *

 **It's not usually my style to end a chapter like this, but fuck it.**

 **See ya next time.**


	7. Chapter VII-AVGRs Assemble? (Part 2)

Chapter VII-AVGRs Assemble? (Part 2)

 _'This just isn't my day, is it?'_

It was still morning and Adam had already came to this conclusion.

As the bovine faunus was trekking through the forest towards the temples, with wide and furious steps displaying his displeasure and a chilling atmosphere around him to boot, his thoughts traveled once again to the recent events of the Initiation, which only made him grit his teeth as he tighten his grip on his weapon.

 _'You would assume that finding a teammate wouldn't be this complex considering how it's done.'_ Adam tried to rationalize his current predicament, only to let out a grunt. _'But this level of inconvenience is starting to smell like bullshit.'_

* * *

~17 minutes earlier~

Adam had not landed too long ago before he began to wander the Emerald Forest in search for his potential partner and, in the midst of his search, his hearing caught on a few subtle signs of human (or faunus) activity nearby. His hearing might not be on par with other faunus species (Blake coming to mind, obviously), but it was still more accurate than a trained human Huntsman and it's enough for him to to have an amplified awareness of his surroundings or even hunt down specific targets if the need arises.

The ex-Major tried to focus his sense of hearing again and was able to make out the sound of rustling bushes along with faint footsteps, although the footsteps seem to click on the ground... almost as if the person was on high-heels.

 _'I swear I'll never understand why some people insist on fighting in those...'_ he smelled the air a bit and besides the fresh oxygen and the general scent of the surrounding vegetation, he was able to perceive the faint scent of... _'Perfume?'_

At this point Adam gave in to his curiosity and quickened his pace, thumb slightly pressed against Wilt's guard, getting ever so closer to the source of interest until something...or rather someone popped out the bushes in front of him. He barely stopped himself from colliding into the person in front, who let out a feminine gasp, and when his sight laid on the smaller frame of Weiss Schnee, the little traces of good mood he had today went to shit.

They stared at each other in an awkward silence. Weiss's eyes still held a surprised gaze, scanning his overall towering frame, until they traveled upwards and stopped at his horns, at this point her eyes narrowed ever so slightly and Adam swore he noticed a subtle undertone of disgust behind that cold frown. The faunus gave his own cold stare in return.

"What? Is there something wrong with my face?" Adam growled his words laced with venom and watched in satisfaction as she slightly flinched. "Or are you not used to seeing _animals_ out of their leash?"

The heiress winced at the venomous remark and hesitated for a moment, before letting out a huff and forcing her words out. "It's nothing."

"Of course it isn't..." he muttered bitterly, ready to let out another response until a particular but obvious detail clicked in his mind only now that made him freeze:

 _She's_ the first person who he laid eyes upon after landing.

 _'Ohoooooooo no...'_ his mind went overdrive _'Shit, this is happening... Okay calm down, you can always just walk away. Or feed her to an Ursa and nobody will need to kn-'_

He his current line of thought was cut short as his amber eyes caught a shinning glimpse of a camera-lens hidden behind the leafs of a tree. _'...Crapbaskets.'_

"If I'm being such a bother to you, than you'll be glad to know that I already have a partner." Weiss said, her scarred eyebrow twitching at the mention of partner.

...

 _'...False alarm then.'_ he held back a huge sigh of relief and instead let out a humorless laugh. "Oh that poor, unfortunate soul."

"Excuse you!?" Weiss's response was enough to make Adam smirk as walked passed her without a care.

"Give your partner my best regards." the faunus dryly said. "God knows he or she will need it."

An indignant huff in the distance was the only response he got, and it was enough to lift up his mood a little.

 _'Dodged a bullet there.'_ the former terrorist sighed as he contemplated his luck. _'Alright, no more running around like a clueless fool.'_

In a more cautious manner, he resumed his walk and after a few meters his hearing picked up a pair of voices close to his vicinity. Adam eyed the pathway covered in bushes where the voices originated from, approaching it with careful steps, and the closer he got, the more comprehensible the words exchanged between the voices became.

"So, huuuh...How're you going to get me unstuck from here?" a nervous male voice was heard.

A brief feminine giggle followed. "Don't worry about it, I can manage."

After the latter's response, the bull faunus heard the sounds of sprinting footsteps against a wooded surface, which suggested that the female presence may have leaped up a tree. Adam pushed passed the bushes and finally into visual contact with the presences.

High up in a tree, the blond 'knight', which he recognized as the Vomit Boy from the ship, was stuck by a javelin through his hoodie...again. Beside the blond was Pyrrha Nikos herself, with both her hands gripping the javelin in an attempt to pull it out of the wood, with her feet firmly planted on the tree for support.

In the midst of this process, the blond noticed Adam, who had a blank look, and tried to get the Mistral's champion attention.

"Huh, Pyrrha?"

"I'm almost there, Jaune."

"It's not that." Jaune said as he awkwardly pointed at Adam.

Still gripping the javelin, she turned her head and met the faunus's amber gaze. After a moment, she gave a nervous yet polite smile was she waved with one of her hands. "Oh, hello!"

Adam did not respond, he stared blankly at the pair stuck in the tree for a few seconds before he turned his back and walked away, leaving the said pair dumbfounded.

 _'Well, I guess SHE'S out the list.'_ he mentally grunted. _'And with that idiot of all people... No matter, there are still plenty fish in the sea.'_

Once again, he continued his search, focusing all of his senses, and after a while the sound of rapid gunshots could be resonated through the area.

 _'An SMG by the sound of it.'_ he mused as he hearing also picked up the faint sound of something massive slithering on the ground. _'And if I was a betting man, I would say the fighter is currently dealing with a King Taijitu.'_

Now this peaked his interest quite a bit, a subtle dose of adrenaline going through his veins and his fighting instinct demanding him to seek a challenge, so he hastened his pace towards the battle. His interest only rose higher as the sounds of gunshots and monstrous hissing became more clear.

He came into a clearing just in time to witness a black-haired boy with a ponytail stab a broken fang into a King Taijitu's head (the remaining black one, he noted) right in it's eye before driving the fang through the Grimm's skull with a Aura-powered palm strike, obliterating the head into a dark bloody mess. As the headless body falls over, Adam analysed the fighter from a distance while said fighter slid his dual SMG's into his sleeves and casually brushed them off.

A smirk grew into Adam's face. _'I think I just hit the jackpot.'_

Before he could make a move, however, an noise akin to an animal rang above them, making the boy look around in wonder.

 _'What the hell is that? It's not a bird, that's for sure.'_ Adam wondered, it didn't sound like any animal he recognized, although the annoying voice sounded familiar...Wait a minute.

His eyes widen in realization. _'No, you don-!'_

At that moment, the orange-haired girl from this morning swung upside-down from a tree branch right in front of the boy with one of the goofiest smiles.

"I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." the magenta-eyed boy stoically said with a hint of amusement.

The girl only touched the tip of his nose with a finger in response. "Boop!"

The ex-Major could only stare, with his nostrils flaring and his gloved fists clenching, before he suddenly lashed a fist to the tree beside him with a loud crack that startled both humans and made the girl fall off the tree.

 _'FuuuuuUUUUU-!'_

* * *

~Present time~

Adam scoffed at his case of misfortune, it was times like this that he almost regretted being guilt-tripped by Blake into abandoning the White Fang, but little could be done at this point, he could not turn back now.

All of the wandering through the forest that he had done up to this point was becoming incredibly tedious for his patience, and other than being closer to the temple, he accomplished little to nothing in these spawn of minutes. Although, he had an irking felling travelling through his spine for a little while, almost as if something was following him.

This was further proved has he began to hear other set footsteps besides his own behind him, but the faunus kept his calm and pretended to being oblivious as he kept walking forward. The footsteps only kept getting closer, the bushes surrounding him were being rustled in the process, and Adam's hairs were standing on it's ends as his instincts screamed at him of the imminent danger.

Adam's movement came to a halt, his face remained impassive has his cold eyes scanned the surroundings and his muscles became tense and ready to react. He quirked an eyebrow as the rustling of leaves came to a dead stop.

Suddenly, four Beowolves shot out of the bushes and lunged themselves at Adam, with teeth snarled and claws aimed at him. But as soon as they were too close, Adam swiftly battered them back with his sheathed weapon, before noticing a fifth Beowolf running straight at him, to which Adam aimed his weapon by the hip and pulled the trigger.

 **Bang!**

The beast's head snapped back as the pommel of Wilt hit it straight in the snout. In a blink of an eye, Adam had already caught the blade mid-air and decapitated the Grimm with a horizontal slash before shifting Blush into it's rifle-form and laying waste to the knocked back Beowolves with rapid burst-shots. The bovine faunus sheathed his blade as the headless, bleeding corpse fell over and the other bodies started smoking away.

It was at that moment that more Beowolves began to reveal themselves from their hiding, and as the ex-terrorist analysed them he let a cold smirk cross his face. Regular Beowolves were far from challenging for him but they still provided a decent warm-up, of course they could still be dangerous in big numbers, especially with an Alpha involved.

"Attracted to my anger, are we?" he let out a low chuckle. "Good, I needed to let off some steam anyway."

His remark was met with howls as they began to charge the lone faunus. The first beast that reached him leaped high in the air, to which Adam unsheathed Wilt at blinking speeds and bisected the Grimm in half with an upper slash. Without skipping a beat, the bull faunus aimed Blush to his right with a twirl and stopped a charging Beowolf in it's tracks with a shot in the head, before sensing another incoming threat from behind, to which he spun on his heels and made quick work with the beast with a descending slice, cleaving it diagonally from the shoulder.

Just as Adam has dealt with his last attacker, another one attempted to swipe with his claws from his right. The ex-terrorist ducked under the swipe, flanking the beast and sheathing his blade in the act, before he lashed the blade out again with a dash that cut through both the current beast and another unfortunate one in that stood in the path.

As the bleeding upper halves fell over, the bull faunus took this opportunity to swipe the blood off Wilt and gaze the snarling Grimm surrounding him as he sheathed the blade. He noted that the creatures seem a bit more hesitant in approaching him, which was a bit odd considering the younger Grimm are usually more reckless to the point they forsake their self-preservation.

 _'But they're still reckless enough to approach me of all people.'_

As if to prove his point, a Beowolf took initiative and and lunged at Adam for a bite. The faunus merely leaned his upper body back, letting the wolf bite nothing but air, as he partially unsheathed his blade and slammed the beast's sternum with Wilt's pommel, knocking the beast back a couple meters.

Turning around, Adam faced a charging Beowolf to which he swiped it's feet with his sheath, sending the beast airborne, before spinning with the momentum and cleaving the monster with a horizontal slice. Not stopping there, Adam swatted a Beowolf's incoming claw with Blush before tearing the Grimm apart with three swipes of his blade. Another Beowolf tried to lunge at him, but Adam delivered a vicious roundhouse kick to it's jaw, rewarding him with the sound of bones being cracked and a pained whimper. The beast crashed into the ground, and before it could get up, the bovine faunus shifted Blush into it's rifle mode and blew its's head apart with a burst shot.

Adam turned to the next Beowolf who had also lunged at him. The faunus performed an upward slice that sent the Grimm skyward, following it into the air, and delivered the beast a combination of cuts airborne before blasting it away with a shot from Blush.

Feeling the gravity doing it's function, Adam raised Wilt above his head as he rapidly descended and brought it down to a Beowolf upon landing with a powerful slice, cleaving the monster vertically in half as it's blood sprayed the soil. Another Beowolf swung his claws at Adam from behind, only for the faunus to cut them clean off with a swat of his blade before he bisected it diagonally from the shoulder, said cut body falling apart as soon as Adam clicked his sword into his sheath.

The bull faunus turned around and was met with several Beowolves standing not too far from him, various pairs of red eyes practically screaming their desire for the faunu's death. Adam grinned as he took hold of Wilt's handle and his bent his knees, lowering himself into a Iaijutsu stance.

Adam's feet kicked him forward at blinding speeds into the Grimm pack that also began to charge at him howling. As soon as the two forces were about to clash, Adam lashed his blade out and his slashes became a crimson blur as they cut right through the horde.

"Hyaaaaa!"

With one final dash, Adam finished his charge with an horizontal slash, sliding his feet to a stop. The Beowolves stood there paralyzed for a moment, until various cuts started spreading through their bodies before they all fell to the ground in bloody pieces.

Seeing the deed done, the lone faunus swatted the blood of his blade, slowly sheathing it, and began to walk away. However he was stopped in his tracks as several more snarls resonated in the area and more Beowolves began to reveal themselves.

 _'For the love of all things holy... Where do these pests keep coming from!?'_ his amber eyes narrowed in annoyance.

 **Aaaaawwwwooooooooooo!**

A dreadful howl brought Adam out of his thoughts as his widened eyes immediately snapped to the source. Standing behind the horde of Grimm was an Alpha Beowolf in his massive glory, staring at him as if determining his next prey.

 _'...Of course.'_ he sighed as rubbed the bridge of his nose, before his eyes snapped open into a cold stare as his thumb popped the blade's guard of Blush. _'I guess I'll have to teach this nuisance who's the prey here.'_

* * *

 **BLAM!**

An Ursa's head was blown into bloody chunks by a round of buckshots, courtesy of Vino's 10-gauge shotgun, before it's massive frame slumped down to the ground with a heavy thump.

"Nice try, Papa Bear."

Vino stood there with his smoking gun in one hand, his wine-colored eyes scanning the current area that was decorated with the smoking corpses of a few Ursai that he recently dispatched, which were either blown apart or cut to pieces. Realizing by the silence that there were no more imminent threats, Vino smiled in satisfaction as he shifted Woodsman Sin into it's axe form and slung it to his back as he relaxed his shoulders.

"Thanks for the warm up, pals." he muttered, stretching his arms and feeling the satisfying sensation of his joints cracking, before he turned around and walked away.

 _'Walking through a green forest infested with flesh-eating enemies, just to retrieve some artifact to prove that I'm a capable warrior...'_ Vino hummed in thought, a certain movie coming to his mind. _'Yep, seems familiar. All I need is a spirit animal guiding me, a dad looking for me and I'll have the whole set.'_

Amusing parallels aside, things have been going smooth so far for the young axe wielder, as smooth as it can be with a few Grimm in the middle. But he still hasn't came in contact with another soul, although he didn't allow something that minor bother him.

 _'But I wonder, who could I partner up with?'_ Vino curiously contemplated during his walk. _' I know very few people: Ruby, Yang and Jauney. Hmmm, I wonder how are they doing.'_

A powerful gunshot ringed in the distance in that instance.

 _'Oooooh, anti-material round.'_ he guessed with some excitement. _'Probably Little Rose Grimm-reaping some fuckers right now. Shame she's too far away, could've been fun working with her.'_

 _'Who's next? Jaune seems like an alright guy, but I feel like he's not gonna last long.'_ He sweatdropped as Jaune's clumsy hold on his weapon came into mind. Vino may not be a swordsman, but he applied some of the basics into his style when using the axe, although it only takes half a brain to realize that the blond was somewhat of an amateur.

 _'And Yang, I just met her an hour ago.'_ Other than the possibility of her being an up-close fighter (if the shotgun rounds she was carrying were anything to go by) and her bad tendency for puns, the wine-eyed young man knew next to nothing about the blonde bombshell.

 **BANG-BANG-BANG!**

Another round of gunshots brought him out of his thoughts and made him stop, but this time they were close. Real close.

 _'Sounds like an rifle, 9mm.'_ Vino tried to guess once again, his hardened eyes scanning the source, as his hearing also picked up the bestial cries of Grimm. But what really stood out for him was an intimidating, dreadful howl that spread throughout the area: an Alpha's howl.

An Alpha's howl function is usually to call and attract reinforcements not only by sound but also by an negative wave much akin to a negative emotion, so should any Huntsman come across a pack of Beowolves with an Alpha the Huntsman should take out the Alpha first.

Vino's mouth split into a predatory smile as a felt the negativity spicing up his hunting appetite.

"Hehe, a decent prey... it's practically asking to be hunted down." he let out a low chuckle as he skipped to the danger zone. "Can't leave someone with all the fun now, can I?"

* * *

 _'I'm starting to believe that Fate likes to bend me over...'_ Adam thought as he parried an Ursas swipe and got pushed back.

Staring coldly at the horde of Grimm before his eyes, or more specifically the Alpha behind them, he huffed when he noted that there were still quite a few alive.

 _'Not even two months since_ _I left'_ _and I'm already getting sloppy.'_ He scolded himself. _'Look at this mess! This could've been avoided' if I noticed the bloody Alpha sooner!'_

Adam had tried to deal with the Alpha as soon as he noticed it, but the younger Beowolfs always got in his way and kept him occupied, preventing him from fighting the leader properly, and the more nuisances he slaughtered the more the Alpha kept calling. Fighting an Alpha with Beowolves crowding him was already challenging enough, so it did not help him at all when Ursas were also attracted to the fight.

All in all, this little clusterfuck was stating get on the ex-Major's nerves.

"At least I have a decent challenge." he muttered, gripping Wilt, and readied himself as the Grimm were about to pounce on him.

 **SNAP!**

The massive racket of wood being split made Adam and all of the Grimm pause. The bull faunus glanced to his left just in time to see a massive tree about to tumble over. And another detail he noted... some of the Grimm were in it's crashing path.

Adam quickly jumped back as the tree fell.

 **SMASH!**

The ground trembled as two Beowolves and an Ursa were crushed underneath the massive log, blood splattering over the surrounding grass and some even reached Adam's boots. As the dust settled down, Adam's gaze shifted from the bloody remains beneath the tree to the tree stomp when he heard someone stepping on it, and his eyes narrowed as he spotted that someone.

The former terrorist recognized the trenchcoat wearing human from the cliff before they were launched. The young man had a foot on the tree stomp with his forearm rested on the knee while his other hand was holding his large axe beside him. The human made eye contact with Adam for a moment with his fierce eyes before looking at the surrounding Grimm, raising his scarred eyebrow at the snarling Alpha in the back, and then turned back to Adam with a roguish grin.

"Hohohoho, ho-ly shit!" the axe wielder chuckled, amusement clear in his eyes. "Today is really not looking up to you."

Adam could only growl at the human, clearly not amused, not taking his eyes off the Grimm. "I may have noticed..."

"Then you wouldn't mind if this old chap here joined the fun." he pointed at himself.

The faunus considered for a bit as he narrowed his eyes. He was skeptical of this human, not because of his race (well not mainly), but due to the fact that the he was unsettling him at this moment, he doesn't know what but the ex-Major swears there's something in this human that's irking his faunus senses. But on the other hand, he needed a partner and he wanted to be done with this mess, so he accepted any help at this point.

He huffed. "I might need a hand in disposing a few unwanted party crashers."

The the wine-eyed warrior's grin widened. "Sweet! So, shall we?"

Almost as if it understood the impending doom, a Beowolf gave a sprint and lunged at the axe wielder. The human quickly twirled his weapon into shotgun mode with one hand and blew the wolf's head off with a round of buck shots.

"Slaughter time, ya chumps!" he yelled as he pumped the empty shell out and charged full speed at the horde of roaring beasts in his way.

He kicked the headless corpse on the way, sending it crashing straight to the first horde. Taking advantage of the stunned enemies, he shifted his ax readied on his side, and unleashed a vicious horizontal strike that cut through three Beowolves, sending their top halves flipping in a gory shower. Using the momentum of the swing, he spun around and swung the axe down to a charging Ursa that crashed it's head to the ground and split it open, before noticing two Beowolves lunging at him, to which he quickly drew a large revolver from his coat and fanned the gun's the hammer with the palm of his hand.

 **BANG!-BANG!-BANG!**

Three rapid shots roared from the barrel, two hit the first Beowolf's chest and head, killing it, while the third shot found it's mark on the other Beowolf's shoulder, halting it's momentum as the beast whimpered and crashed to the ground. As the Grimm attempted to raise, the young man took no chances and blasted beast's head with another round. He quickly took the axe off the Ursa's corpse with his right hand when another Beowolf ran up to him and cleaved it's upper-jaw with an outward swing, before dodging another wolf's swipe with a sidestep, slamming the barrel of his revolver up his jaw and tearing it's head with another shot.

Holstering his revolver, the young man held his axe in front of him to receive the full blunt force of an Ursa's paws. They held a brief strength war trying overpower each other, the Ursa trying to bite the human's head off in the midst of it, until said human growled with a smile through his gritted teeth. Shoving the the weight of the Grimm with a sudden burst, the wine-eyed man slammed the beast's head, knee and chest with three shotgun-blast induced strikes of his axe's knob.

 **BLAM!-BLAM!-BLAM!**

As weakened Ursa cried in pain, the axe-wielder swung his axe down diagonally at the beast, carving it's body halfway from the shoulder, only to mercilessly rip it out and bring it down again with a fierce shout, finally cleaving through the beast.

Another Beowolf roared as it charged at the human only for him to cut it with two axe strikes before sending the beast airborne with with a rising strike. The human quickly shifted his axe into shotgun mode and set the iron-sights on the flying Grimm with a predatory grin.

"PULL!"

 **BLAM!** _SHICK-SHCIK!_

The fiery buck shots blew the wolf's abdomen apart during it's crash landing. The human let out a barking laugh.

Both human and faunus continued to decimate any Grimm that got in their way, Adam dealing them with fatal but precise slashes while the trenchcoat wearing man dealt with them with a much more bold and brutal style with his bloody weapon.

Two minutes later, they were side by side analyzing their progress with the beasts. Their numbers have significantly diminished with both their efforts combined, but they knew this wouldn't be for long if they don't deal with the big issue.

"So, got any master plan up your sleeve?" the young man asked nonchalantly as he rested his axe on his shoulder.

"Dispose the Alpha, obviously" Adam dryly replied.

"No shit, Sherlock, I know that." the wine-eyed man responded, not affected by the dry reply. "Are you thinking of flanking or-"

"We'll charge straight."

The human was taken back, his eyes snapping to the faunus. "Pardon me?"

Adam sighed. "It's bold, but it's efficient. I'll go finish off the leader while you will help me dispose of any small annoyances that come near us. Any objections?"

The young human stared at the ex-terrorist for a second before shrugging his shoulders with a smirk.

"Nope. I like your style, actually." he lifted the axe of his shoulder and held it to his side. "I wanted to take a crack at the big guy, but I guess I'm gonna have to help my self with these lambs."

Adam resisted the urge to roll his eyes and tighten his grip on his sheathed Wilt. "Let's do this then!"

The axe wielder gave a toothy grin as he growled in approval and both dashed forward with their weapons drawn.

The Alpha sensed the enormous amount of danger approaching fast and snarled to it's lesser kin, forcing them to intercept the danger themselves, and this sense of danger only increased further as it witnessed a shower of gore heading to his way.

Adam drew Wilt in an blink of an eye and cut through four Beowolves with a combination of swipes before blasting a fifth one with a shot from Blush. While the last Grimm's body was dropping, he immediately noticed an roaring Ursa closing in.

"Duck!"

Adam did not hesitate and crouched down, letting an wide axe swing pass over his head and knock the Ursa aside with a part of it's head missing. "And that's a home-run, folks!"

The wine-eyed human took the lead temporally as he passed Adam. The first Beowolf near him was maimed with two horizontal axe swings before he spun around with the momentum and shot the wolf away with the axe's end-knob. Not stopping there, the trenchcoat-wearing human brought his axe up and swung it down at a second Beowolf, cutting it in half like a log, before dodging a third one's swipe and decapitating it with a following axe swing. The forth Beowolf leaped at him, only to have a shotgun barrel shoved into it's opened mouth as the young man held the beast above him like a flag.

 _Click._

 **BLAM!**

As the human was showered with blood, a fifth Beowolf came charging at him with his claws out and swiped at him. The human dodged it with a crouch and, shifting his weapon, cut the beast's legs off with a wide swing. Before the legless Grimm could hit the ground, Adam jumped over the human and kicked the beast away, sending the body crashing into the last group covering the Alpha Beowolf. The ex-Major did not waste a moment to jump over the stunned horde and sprint to the Alpha, two Beowolves tried to lunge at the faunus and just as he was about to cut them down...

 **BANG!-BANG!**

The two wolves crashed to the grassy ground, Adam looked back in surprise and found the trenchcoat-wearing human giving him a mocking salute with the smoking barrel of his revolver along with a smirk before he swung the axe with his other hand to a Grimm behind him.

 _'Unnecessary, but appreciated.'_ the red-haired faunus thought in mild amusement as he continued to run up to the Alpha, ignoring the pained cries from the slaughter happening behind him.

The Alpha roared and began to also charge at Adam, and as soon as the two beings were only meters a apart, the massive Grimm lunged at the faunus. Adam crouch slid under the the beast's tackle and unsheathed two quick slices under it's belly, before he slid back up to his feet and shot a few bursts from Blush at it. Although affected, the Alpha shook the pain off and charged at Adam again with a series of swipes and bites, to which Adam either dodged or parried skillfully with both his blade and sheath, counter-attacking the beast with slashes and shots in between.

This went on for half a minute before the injured beast roared in rage and swung one of his claws into a powerful swipe, only for the bull-faunus to block it with Wilt half unsheathed to his side. Adam let out a cold smirk as the force of the strike was absorbed, the crimson of his hair, attire and blade glowed ominously with the added power. Shoving off the Alpha's claw, Adam kicked the beast's feet off the ground that lift it's body airborne, before unsheathing a vicious slash that cleaved through the armored body with ease.

The bull faunus swiped the blood out of his blade before he sheathed it and as he was about to look at the human's progress he noticed the upper half of he Alpha's body still moving, desperately crawling towards Adam at a slow pace. Adam grunted in annoyance, approaching the Grimm.

"For fuck's sake, die already!" he sneered and slammed his foot on the beast's neck.

 **CRACK!**

When all was said and done, Adam and the axe wielder were surrounded by smoking corpses, bullet casings and empty shotgun shells. The two initiates met up with eachother as they took in the destroyed scenery decorated with broken trees and burned patches on the ground.

"That's all of them." the red-haired faunus concluded.

"Geez, I kinda feel bad for Ozpin." the wine-eyed human said with a wince, the Grimm blood still evaporating from his clothes and hair. "I bet the amount of lien spent on environmental damage cover alone every year is enough to sacrifice a few vacations."

"And that might be putting it mildly." Adam dryly stated, amber eyes regarding the human beside him, if it weren't for the human's current demeanor, Adam could've mistaken him for a beast with all the smoking blood surrounding his tall frame. "...I guess I own you one."

Honestly, it was the best " _Thank you"_ he was able to force out of him at the human who helped.

"Nah, don't sweat it." the wine-eyed human shrugged it off. "Although you could leave me with the next Major Grimm we find."

Adam gave a snort. "Whatever pleases you."

"No, I'm serious. Sure, young Beowolfes and Ursai are good as stress relievers but other than that, they're almost pushovers at this point."

"Hm, I can't disagree on that."

"Anyhoo, nice work out there." the human turned to the faunus. "So, what's thy name, oh thou mighty samurai... or ronin, I wouldn't know."

"...Adam." he hesitantly responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Adam." the axe wielder repeated, as if tasting the name before extending his hand with a lopsided smile. "The name's Legna, Vino Legna. Pleasure to meet ya, partner."

Adam, instead of immediately taking the offering hand, he narrowed his gaze at it. This would be the first real bond he would be creating with a human, and it comes to no surprise how wary he was of it, it was hard not to after all those years of abuse he was subjected.

On the positive note, the axe wielder hasn't commented on his heritage so far, nor does he even seem bothered by it and he's a decent fighter so far, despite his less than good habit of cracking jokes during a scuffle. And another thing he noted, the feeling he had earlier of Vino was now gone.

He could already imagine what Blake would've said in this situation.

 _'Come on Adam, stop being a stubborn bull and just make an effort.'_

He sighed.

Adam stiffly raised his own hand and clapped into Vino's into a firm handshake, although the faunus may have applied some unnecessary strength, the straining of his gloves being the proof. "Likewise, I suppose."

By the slight shift of Vino's gaze, Adam could tell that he noticed the discomfort behind the excessive strength but doesn't seem bothered by it.

"Strong and firm grip, I like that." Vino smirked before releasing the hold. "So where do we go from here?"

"The headmaster instructed us to go north. If we take in cosideration the position of the sun, we will be able to determine the general direction of our objective." Adam pauses for a bit as he looks around notices the majority of the sun rays being blocked by the trees. "Although, we could use a clearer view."

Unbeknownst to Adam, Vino started casually strolling around and humming a tune, gazing at the trees in a simular manner of a person determining what he should grab from the stands of a market. He stopped in front of a thick tree that caught his eye, and nodded his head in approval as he reached for the handle of his axe.

"We should find a-"

 **SNAP!**

 **CRASH!**

Adam whirled around in a split second, his wide eyes rapidly searching for any kind of danger only to fall on Vino not to far, with his weapon in hand and a fallen tree beside him.

"Oh, would you look at this." Vino pointed up at the sun rays passing through where the branches once were. "The sun is shinning through this man's heart."

Adam could only stare incredulously at the human in front of him that was taking the term "pragmatic" a little too far. Rolling his eyes with a sigh, he approached the tree stomp and both initiates gazed up with squinted eyes at the blinding sun.

"It rises from east and sets on west, soooo..." Vino spoke.

"...The relics must be over that way." Adam finished, turning his head to their left.

"Groovy." Vino hanged the axe on his back. "Lead the way then, patner."

Adam frowned at how casually the axe-wielder was throwing that term at him like they were old acquaintances, that amount of laid-back attitude was starting to get under Adam's skin, and from the smug grin that Vino had plastered on his face, the bull faunus had a suspicion that the human caught on to that.

A grunt from the depth of Adam's throat was the only response that Vino got when the ex-Major began marching to north. Shrugging his shoulders, Vino followed him with his hands shoved in his coat's pockets, the same grin still present in his face.

"Ya know, this looks like a start of a beautiful patnership."

"Might be too soon to make assupmtions like that." Adam stated with a stoic face.

"And a bit too early to be dramatically pessimistic." Vino responded with a chuckle.

The ex-terrorist could already feel the beginning of a migraine as they strolled away from the scene with a slight wind blowing on the length of their coats.

* * *

"Jesus!"

"Seriously, how many idiots are gonna burn this place besides me!?"

Gale and Roxo were struggling through the thick smoke of another fire they came across, beastly growls undoubtedly from Grimm resonated from the other side of the flames.

"Man, fire prevention campaigns are gonna have a field trip with this." Gale joked, gazing at the flames and the blazing trees.

"Yeah, no shit, they're gonna try to rip Ozpin a new hole by the end this." Roxo commented.

Gale chuckled. "Which makes me wonder, how much cash does he spend to deal with this bullshit every year?"

"Probably enough to leave him with a semi-depression state."

* * *

Glynda broke her gaze from from the camera feed and looked at the headmaster beside with a deadpanned expression. Ozpin, on the other hand, had shadows cast over his eyes, no doubt affected by the initiates almost accurate descriptions.

The headmistress shook her head.

* * *

Gale looked at the fire again as more Grimm cried out from the other side. "But if there's one one good thing about this fire, it's keeping those fuckers at bay."

"It's gonna force us to go a bit off course though." Roxo stated.

"I mean, yeah, but not too much... hopefully."

The pony-tailed bomber narrowed his eyes at Gale, who had a sheepish undertone hidden behind his yellow eyes . "Well, that's reassuring as all hell."

The sniper shrugged. "Hey come on, it could be worse. And it's not like we have that much of a choice."

Roxo sighed. "Ugh, fine! Any longer in here and my prosthetic is gonna fucking melt my stump."

With a decision made, the two teens sprinted out off the flaming area before the fire surrounded the zone they were previously standing. Seven minutes after, they were relatively safe from the fire as they made their improvised alternative route towards the temple and the more they walked the more Gale noted that the forest became denser.

After a while, the two teens paused for a moment to decide the next route, in the midst of it Gale's piercing gaze spotted something from the corner of his eye. Curious, he approached a boulder that was covered in branches and cut few of them with his machete, displaying his point of interest into full view.

"...Huh."

"What? You found something?"

"I may have just found some pre-Great War stuff."

Roxo walked beside the sniper and his eyebrows rose slightly in surprise.

The boulder in front of him was carved with a rock painting, the painting consisted of various stick figures, some were running away and some were armed with spears, and all of them were surrounding a massive figure resembling a gorilla with a tail that had his arms raised above his head, clearly portraying it's rage.

Roxo peered at the painting for a few seconds before directing an accusatory glare at Gale.

"Now, why do I have the feeling that you just jinxed us?"

"Naaaah, you're just being paranoid." the atlesian sniper waved his hand dismissively, analyzing the painting a bit more thoroughly before an thought came in to mind. "Hey, you think they've predicted Harambe's death this far back."

Roxo snorted loudly and looked incredulously at Gale, with the corners of his mouth curling up. "Are you fucking serious?"

"What?"

"Of all the shit they could supposedly 'predict', if that was even a thing back then, why would they come up with a death of a zoo animal." the bomber couldn't hold some chuckles escaping during his sentence.

"I'm just sayin'." Gale pointed at the painting with an amused smile, specifically a curled up stick figure right below the ape. "They even got the kid near the gorilla."

"Fuck off, that's is not the same kid." Roxo retorted, letting out a wheezing laugh. "And seriously, Harambe jokes? Give it a rest, dude."

"Fine, but still, dicks out forever."

"Stop!"

After the odd ordeal was settled, they traveled deeper and into the woods, at some point the forest was dense enough to block most of the sunlight, and with fog to top it all off, it left the two humans with a limited amount of sight. It also didn't help the fact that ever since they stepped into the foggy woods no natural life could be heard, the two teens were surrounded by a spine crawling silence, their footsteps crushing the semi-dry vegetation was the only sound accompanying them.

Roxo shot his daggers out of his sleeves, his eyes darted from side to side. "I'm getting the chills here. Are we even supposed to be here?"

"I don't think there's any off-limits, so I doubt it." Gale responded, grabbing the AWP from his back and cocking the bolt action. "But I'm pretty sure we're following the right direction now."

"Then off we go, away from this cliché horror scenario bullshit." Roxo said as he resumed walking.

 _Crack!_

The bomber took only three steps before he felt something splitting beneath his shoe. Looking down in curiosity, his purple eyes widened when he saw a broken bone near his foot before he paid more attention to the path in front of him, which only made his eyes widened further as we was met with the appalling sight of various bones scattered in the ground, human and faunus bones. His eyes traveled through the various degraded skulls, femurs, ribs and even bony tails and claws, before he finally uttered.

"Holy shitty titties..."

Gale walked behind with his weapon at hand. "Hey, what's the hold uuuuuuuuuuuuuuoooooooooh fuck."

"Yeah, what was that about me being paranoid." Roxo regarded the bony graveyard again and paled a bit as something clicked in his mind. "...Jesus Christ, are these the guy's that didn't make it past Initiation?"

Gale winced at the possibility. "Probably, I mean Ozpin did warn us that we could die in this shit."

"Alright, let's get the fuck outta here." the bomber proclaimed.

"Wait. We're still going that way?"

"It took us this long just to get here, we would waste too much time if we backtrack." Roxo said as they hastily marched. "And let's be real, most of the forest back there is on fire right now."

"Huh, you have a point."

"Damn, creepy woods and dead people." Roxo cursed with his daggers halfway raised in precaution. "If I had lower morals I would be probably filming this shit."

Gale let out a high pitched laugh. "Ha! And you judge me making an Harambe joke!"

"Hey, mine is appropriate for the context, yours was kinda dumb."

"Heeeeeeh, that's debatable."

Before Roxo could respond, Gale came to a sudden halt, his wide yellow eyes sharply darted over his surroundings like an eagle. Roxo stopped beside him with a questioning gaze.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Roxo asked, focusing his hearing as much as he could until he picked the faint sound of something akin to snoring. "Yeah, what the hell?"

The sniper looked around a bit more thoroughly, cross markings appearing over his pupils, as faint white outlines began to fill his field of vision outlining some trees and branches that were obscured by the fog. Pin pointing the point of origin of the sound, Gale's eyes shot wide as he found the source... in a form of a massive shadowy frame, a section of it rising and descending softly as it let out grueling snores.

Sweat started dripping from beneath his hat as the danger sank in. "Uuuuuuhmm..."

Roxo raised an eyebrow as his eyes followed Gale's outstretched finger until they finally settled on the massive creature not too far from them. "...Oh, my, god."

Gale raised an index finger to his lips before pointing at the direction they were previously going. Understanding the message, Roxo nodded as they began to move with carefully placed steps, the dry vegetation beneath their feet crushing slightly by the weight. Both teens faces had pure concentration written on them with sweat dripping from their foreheads, every once in a while a misstep made the creature hidden in the shadows stir a bit, one even forced them to hold their breath as the creature almost seemed to wake up, only to slump back down.

Letting his suppressed breath in form of a relieved sigh, Roxo resumed his walk...

 _Crack!_

...only to step on an unnoticed tibia.

Gale's head shot to Roxo, giving the bomber a mix between a glare and a mortified gaze.

"Uh oops." was the only thing that Roxo could utter.

The two initiates paled at an impressive rate as they heard the snoring coming to an abrupt stop, the massive creature covered in shadows started raising itself from the ground, shaking off a few trees that were too near them. A pair of red hot, raging eyes glared at them through the fog and darkness with huge amounts of hate as the marking covering it's body also glowed crimson.

The teens stared silently at the towering creature for a few seconds, unable to respond.

"Hehahahahaaa..." Gale let out a sarcastic laugh before his tone became dry as the Vacuo desert. "...We're _fucked._ "

 **ROOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR!**

A mighty, monstrous, dreadful roar rang out through the Emerald Forest.

* * *

 **Is it now a good time to mention that some of my "humour" might be a bit offensive? Then again, this a M rated Story, so some of you might have already expected that.**

 **Let me tell you, I enjoyed watching the RWBY Black Trailer again and other gaming/anime media (namely Devil May Cry and Afro Samurai) for inspiration for Adam's fighting style, it amazes me the amount of wasted potencial that Adam is in the show and the fact that he's just a generic villain for someone who has amazing fighting sequences (only in trailers unfortunately).**

 **On the side note, got bored of the summary and changed it into something that was more to the point.**


End file.
